Tale as old as Time
by IsabellaGranger12
Summary: Growing up was never meant to be this difficult. Love. Heartbreak. Loss. An unexpected twist. And you're in the middle of the storm, lost and alone, thinking everything is over. But eventually, you will discover, life is just a tale as old as time.
1. The beggining of the break

**Hello! Well, as you might already (or not) know, I've been working along with ValeSwiss94 into this story, which idea came out of both minds as a collab, I think two years ago. That's how long we've been working, and this is the result; hope you like it, since you surely read the description already too xD You can check out same story in her profile too, but as a collab, two people work, it's fair to upload both sides, we both worked pretty hard on this, hope you enjoy it as much as us. Thank you :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nick or any of these characters.**

**PCA - Senior Year**

**Zoey POV**

23:25 o' clock, sharp. PCA was quiet. No students around partying, having fun or just spending time together. Well, that would make a good Monday, but today was Friday. Friday night, in a school full of teenagers. Something seemed wrong in the picture, huh?

But then, if you listened closely, you could hear it: the far sound of music, glasses filled with liquor crashing into each other, the smell of cigarette smoke, people dancing and dancing as if there was no tomorrow. But where was that coming from?

"You know?" Michael spoke out, making a jet of beer to drop onto the fancy carpet, "If I could wish for something, I'd only ask for one thing in the world" Logan just gave Michael a cold stare and took the drink from his shaking hand.

"Dude, I don't freaking care about your stupid dreams. And don't you dare ruin my carpet. Too expensive to mess it with this cheap nectar, or your, well..."

Michael shrugged. He raised his hand, waved it around carelessly and then punched Logan on the back of his neck.

"Ow, Dude!"

I think we all rolled eyes, except for Lola who let out a small giggle, clear product of the drink she was holding, which was dangling dangerously from her hand.

I took it from her, just to be careful. She had already drunk too much anyways.

"Huh, Zoey… you're such a killjoy." Michael replied with a great noticeable monotonous tone.

"I'm just making sure she won't lose control again. Don't want to remember the last time she woke up over the poker table, no need to tell the details."  
Logan burst into laughing.

"Totally hot"

I just glared at him. Sure, Lola might have been appealing in that situation. But for God's sakes, it was Lola he was talking about. Not even a little respect?

"That was totally not for you to see" Lola added. Obviously she couldn't help but add a giggle at the end of the sentence.

"Well, I can say, you've got nothing to be ashamed of" Logan replied with a cocky smile. Wait, when did the flirting begin?  
Lola just smiled like an idiot. God, she was so drunk. Fortunately, she and Michael were the only ones drunk right now. Quinn had called out, saying she needed to urgently fix something about a mutating banana in her room. Never going in there again, I swear. Logan was tipsy, but he was surely used to drinking - he was the host of a party almost every week. And then, there was Chase. Sitting next to me, a beer in his hand, still sober: it was probably still the first of the evening. He looked kind of bummed, probably just like me. I felt my eyes closing slowly, and the beanbag I sat in suddenly felt oh so comfortable...

"Hey, Zoe, time to go to bed"

Someone was stroking my cheek lightly, as I woke up a little later. Chase was looking at me, offering me a hand to get me off the floor. Crap, I must have fallen asleep. I got up, and followed everyone out of the building. Quinn was there too. I noticed other PCA students were still partying, but I followed the girls out and back to our dorm.

**No one's POV**

"So… Girl talk!" Lola said excitedly after getting to our lounge. She was still drunk. It was already past curfew, and Zoey was passing out asleep again, not really hearing what the girls were talking about. It was always the same: guys, guys, guys and oh! Guys. She knew this conversation wasn't an exception. This was going to turn into another Deja vú.

"Oh yeah, Lola, I heard Jake from history class asked out on a date!" Quinn asked, making Lola turn deep crimson. Bingo.

"Jake is a nice guy!" She responded. Zoey lifted her head off her hand just to watch how embarrassed Lola was.

"Uh-huh? I also think he's really hot" Another girl said. Zoey merely rolled her eyes. She just sometimes wasn't able to stand their foolishness. They could be so stupidly girly sometimes…

Another hour of simply raving passed, and everyone started getting up and going to bed. Zoey was tired, and by this time, lost again in her little Zoey Wonderland. Just making a tour through her thoughts, even though it was a jungle in there. It seemed like the constant raving and giggling about hot guys had caught her too, because very in the inside, she was having those thoughts… Dark, dirty thoughts as someone could just label them. I mean… how would it felt to be under a hot body, being touched in places she could only imagine…? And who could be the one actually? No. Nobody knew her body but her. Thinking of these things, the only thing she could see was a big dark blur. By the time she got to think about sex, she got lost. And angry. Of course she knew the process, she had been taught of it in ninth grade, but she had never, well... "experienced" it.

She didn't know what to think about herself. Everyone had thoughts about her like Miss Perfection, but well, Miss Perfection was a virgin. Which in some people's eyes was something good, but to her, it was just irritating. She was used to be great in school, normally knowing more things than an average person of her age, but when it came to this, she knew nothing.

Sick and tired of that entire blur she got up, making up some excuse of wanting to go to bed. It wasn't a big lie. She was actually feeling tired, so she grabbed her octopus fluffy-toy and started walking towards room 101. Suddenly, seconds later, she felt steps walking towards her. She knew who they were.

They reached their room and Zoey unclasped her pink flowered key from her necklace to open the door, remaining silent. It was better to stay in silence than hearing another discussion about guys. So, as she entered her room, she quickly flopped down onto her bed, trying to get rid of the mix of thoughts on her mind. Lola and Quinn followed her. Quinn also climbed into bed, but Lola sat down in a bean bag in the middle of the room, with a worried look on her face.

"Lola, is something wrong?" Zoey asked, concerned. Lola looked up, her cheeks turning red.

"Can I confess you guys something?" She asked. Quinn immediately got up and sat down on the couch, nodding eagerly.

"I'm kind of scared of going on a date with Jake" she said. Zoey exchanged a confused glance with Quinn before turning to her friend again. Of course she was going to listen, but in some way, she'd rather just fall sleep.

"Why?" Quinn seemed to have a huge interest in this. It wasn't odd. Zoey knew her since eighth grade, and even though she was from the start a genius and a geek, she had always had that "Go ahead" look and excited smile when it came to guys. It reminded her of Nicole's behavior.

"I don't know if I'm ready for a new relationship already… you know, after Vince" she confessed. Lola and Vince had decided to remain "just friends" after a huge fight, which just didn't work at all. Vince was like oil when Lola was like water. Did that make a good match? Not in a girl's view.

"Especially because… me and Vince… used to… you know" she resembled a human-shaped tomato by now. Zoey's heart skipped a beat by hearing the way Lola said "You know"; it was as if her internal jungle was making a chaos in her mind.

"Used to… what?" Lola looked up, looking at both her friends. Zoey looked up to Quinn, searching for some kind of help as she saw the knowing look she was having all over her face. Those feelings of misunderstanding weren't welcome to her.

"Well… he was my first and… I don't really know if it will work for me and Jake, you now, trusting him to that" at that, Quinn smiled happily, while Zoey's mind zoomed away. She just couldn't get what Lola just said. And then it hit her. Lola wasn't a virgin and it wasn't as if she did it just once. "Vince and I used to… you know"; it was like a torrent of water slamming against her face. She had always played the role of the mother, even though they didn't ask her to be, but still… she was, and it was like discovering that your kid had been having sex around campus.  
Quinn got up to sit beneath Lola.

"Oh, Lola, there will be no problem. Jake is a nice guy." she reassured her. Lola seemed to receive gladly her advice, but still wasn't really convinced. "I think you should go out with him, and then figure out if you really want to trust him to that; it's all about you, Lola, it's not like you have to go on a pair of dates with him and then just sell your body as a faithful prize. It's your decision." Lola smiled slightly nodding her head, no words coming out of her mouth. Quinn continued her speech.

"When I broke up with Logan, I also thought it wouldn't be the same, but when I started going out with Paul…"

"But that was just to make Logan jealous, it's not the same!" Lola interrupted her. Zoey could not hear anymore. Now she knew two secrets she never meant to know. And it suddenly made her feel alone. Like the only one left.

"What about you, Zoe? You never said anything about your first to us" Lola turned to her.

"I… I think I'm tired, I'm just going to brush my teeth and go to bed" and with that she stormed out, letting Lola and Quinn confused on the couch.  
How would they react by hearing Zoey saying the words "I am a virgin"? Maybe they would just burst into laughing and fall onto the floor, holding their stomachs tightly.

Zoey spent a lot of time in the bathroom, thinking about all the things she could do. Maybe she could, just maybe, tell them, but that sent her to her first hypothesis. Well, they were good at listening, but it still wasn't a good choice. It was also going to be difficult that they believed her, because if you saw Zoey Brooks, would you think she's still a virgin? I don't think so. She also thought about making a story up, but it wouldn't be that easy.

Knowing Lola and Quinn, they'd insist with their silly questions about "So, how was it?" "Did it hurt?" "Was he good at it?" "Was the guy hot?" or "are you still in touch with him?" no. She wouldn't be able to stand that. They'd surely notice she was lying too, so she dumped that choice. What if…? Well, she could live trying to ignore their blabbing… right? She was gifted with a never-ending patience…. No, that wasn't a good idea. Because at the age of 17, Zoey knew a lot of things. She knew how to solve complicated math equations, how to say a few words in Spanish, and many other things other guys and girls her age couldn't quite reach. And now, she'd figure out how to solve this big deal.

She looked into the mirror, after washing off all of her make-up, and remembered the many times Logan spoke about his make-out sessions with random girls. Of course she knew Logan was an asshole, and she didn't even think for a second of him being a virgin too. He was probably the baby daddy of many pregnant girls around campus. Michael didn't seem to be that innocent either. She had seen him having heavy make-out sessions with Lisa, sometimes with her on his lap during lunch… Well, now she was feeling sick. She always thought, since the beginning that it would be worth waiting for the right guy, to have her very first time, but the "right guy" wasn't coming. Well, who cares if all of her friends were sexually experienced? It wasn't as if she had to do it just because they already did it… Well, not really. She didn't like to be the loser… Gosh, this was killing her. By now she knew that she'd be willing to do anything. Anything… to avoid being the last one. But, she was lost.

She sighed, infuriated, and started walking all around the bathroom, nearly reaching the cubicle's doors. She was feeling stupid and useless. And there wasn't anything she could do to beat it... Logan would probably piss her off the rest of her life, and Michael would be gladly joining him. Lola and Quinn would surely shut their mouths to their crappy sexual gathering as seeing her entering to the room. And Chase would probably rather not talk about it. Well, not that bad. A whole life being everyone's joke. Lovely. Ok, not really everyone. She sighed again, louder and lacking of patience.

And then, suddenly she felt as an idiot. As if someone had just slapped her on her right cheek and that little light bulb had just appeared. It was a crazy, pointless idea. But it felt as good as drinking coffee that she couldn't help but think about it the whole night even though it was so out of mind that she shivered just to think about it. "You're mad, Zoey. Completely mad."

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	2. Helpless Feeling

**Hey! This is now second chapter :3**

* * *

_''And then, suddenly she felt as an idiot. As if someone had just slapped her on her right cheek and that little light bulb had just appeared. It was a crazy, pointless idea. But it felt as good as drinking coffee that she couldn't help but think about it the whole night even though it was so out of mind that she shivered just to think about it. "You're mad, Zoey. Completely mad._"

Zoey POV

Last night turned out to be pretty worrying. I came back to my room after my whole change of mind and I found with a whole surprise that Quinn and Lola were already asleep. It surely was pretty late. My eyes were opened widely, but not because of the tiredness. I couldn't believe I actually made up my mind like this and I could barely sleep that night. Guess it's all I wanted. At least I had to give it a try… right?

My concern seemed to give me a several charge of energy as I woke up, because my body was literally begging to jump out of bed and do something. Anything. Hyperactivity, I guess. So I listened and did everything even though it was only Saturday morning. I rapidly got changed with the first outfit I thought of, which happened to be one on the very top of my drawer. I was full of energy that day, which was odd considering it was caused by my concern. This was weird. How was I actually supposed to make that goal true? I wasn't even feeling able to swallow food. Crap. But I was doing it. He was my friend, so I could trust him. The idea wasn't that bad after all… In fact, he always helped me and vice versa. And now… why would I be scared to talk to him? We've never even touched the topic, and I know he'd turn into an alive tomato by just hearing it. But enough of that. This was the day we'll come closer tan he'd ever think. I was about to achieve it, that's for sure.

''Chase?'' I spent at least ten minutes standing behind the 148 Maxwell Hall dorm door deciding whether to knock or simply turn around to a live a hell life. I think I'd rather not to burn myself. Beating my feet against the floor, I started getting impatient. Was anyone going to open the door? For some reason I hesitated about knocking again. And I would have turned around if Michael wouldn't have appeared in front of me a second later.

"Hey Zoey.'' He greeted me lifting up his soccer ball as it was in his hand. I smiled in response even though I was biting my nerves off. ''Are you looking for Chase? Because he's not here.''

''He's not in there?'' I peeked my head inside their dorm and I could catch Logan playing Need For Speed 4. Yeah, Chase wasn't in there. If he was, he'd be for sure sitting right next to Logan beating him over and over again, and Logan would be nearly bawling his eyes off. I couldn't but smile at that statement. ''Well, then, where is he?''

Michael seemed to think several minutes about it. His "thinking sounds" were driving me nuts. I couldn't hate anything more than 'mmhhh'.

''I think he said something about taking some fresh air. You know, ''I'm working on a new project, and I can't get focused with all this noise.'' Michael imitated Chase's voice in a little higher tone. ''He's turning into a divo'' he added. I giggled and thanked him. I knew the exact place where to look into.

I walked down the grass and all the nice trees PCA had. Chase could be so predictable sometimes. His bushy hair could be seen down on the lake. He was sitting on a rock, and again it reminded me of my first year at PCA, right after the whole dance thing. I can't believe it's been four years since then… I still don't really get why he wanted to get matched with me by the way. His excuse sounded so corny and so tender that it still makes me shiver… Well, getting back to earth, he was there, sitting with his laptop in his lap, the sound of the bouncing keys echoing all around campus.

"Hey Zoe" he said as I sat beside him on the rock, his eyes still focused into the screen.

"Hey" I said back. My nerves were struggling and I felt like lacking of words.

''Chase, can I ask you something?'' I began. His eyes looked up. This was making me even more nervous. "I need a favor. A really big one. I don't even know how to ask you…" He turned his body more towards me and lightly touched my arm. It gave me chills.

"Anything, Zoe." Anything? I stopped the eye contact with him by a moment. I could feel my cheeks getting red so I wasn't able to look at him anymore.

"I…" Chase looked at me curiously. I couldn't even find the right words to right tell him right now.

"What is it? Look at me"

"Did you… already… make love with a girl, Chase?" Oh. My. God. Did I actually ask so? My heart was beating like a bomb about to explode. Plus, the time he was taking to answer was making me feel like an ass. I hated that feeling.

"No" he merely answered. No? Gosh, I felt as settled free. A ton of actions wanted to get out of my body. Sighs of relief, smiling with joy, lifting my head up with surprise…I think I did everything at the very same time.

"Why?" he asked. His eyebrow came up, turning his question into an inquisitive deep question. My heart skipped a beat again. Why did it have to be that hard? He was my best friend… I've shared tons of moments with him; we could hear each other's breathing without feeling awkward, in fact, we usually didn't need to say anything. Just a look, and we knew what we both were thinking. And it was always like that, why was this time making an exception?

"Because it seems everyone already did, and I felt like an idiot being the only one who didn't, I was starting to think something was wrong in me…" I was feeling stupid, I usually know the right words in the right moment. Chase resembled a very quiet rock. Was he even blinking?

"I'm sick of everyone talking about that, and me feeling like a baby. I just want to get over with it" I added to my long going-nowhere speech. He was still stiff. I started to doubt he was even alive. My eyes were still in touch with his, and just the second I thought about putting my hand into his chest, he came back to live. I sighed deeply in the moment I saw him blink, twice. And again. He was clearly confused.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

I sighed again. Trying to not go way too fast with my cold bucket.

"I think I found the right guy" I merely said "I'm sure he's the only one I will never regret it with"

"oh" he just said. A moment of silence passed, and he seemed mentally debating on what to say. "So who is this great guy?" He finally asked. I noticed something was wrong with his voice. As if something was really bothering him. Weird. Even though sometimes he wasn't the best when it came to words, I knew he was. In this case, I was the one who was thinking too hard. Again, I sighed and I felt my eyes closed the second later.

"Chase, will you make love with me?" I heard myself asking, way too fast in addition. His silence was a clear proof to me. He heard me. 'No turning back, Zoey, no turning back.'

"What?" Wow. This was unbelievable.

"I know it sounds crazy, but… I'm so scared about it, and you're the only guy I trust that much. And I'm sure, I would never regret it. " I dared to make eye contact with him. I didn't know why, but his eyes were brighter. It was kind of cute. Wait, what the hell? I just sounded like Nicole.

"Zoey…" he began, clearly embarrassed. Crap, I knew this wasn't a good idea.

"Never mind, Chase. It was dumb of me to ask'' I tried to move out, but as I felt my legs standing, a hand grasped my arm. He made me sit down, beside him, again. I didn't dare to open my mouth.

"Let me explain, Zoe. I… I would do anything for you. But I think you deserve a better first than me... no, let me finish" he said as he saw my jaw opening.

"Making love with you… it's something every single guy here at PCA has thought at least once. It would be… more than wonderful, but… I don't trust myself to do it, Zoe. What if I hurt you? What if something happens and I…" I immediately stopped his babbling resting a hand on his mouth.

"Chase… It's ok if you don't want to. I just… I'm not thinking you're the less worse person to do it. I think you're the best, and also if I had a boyfriend, I would think it this way. It would be just one night, nothing else…" Chase looked at me. And I felt like if I was in tenth grade again, about to dance the macalana in front of a huge crowd, being ''bullied'' by that brunette bitch. About to tell the world the most embarrassing secret from my childhood. And now, almost two years later, it was even more awkward. Yeah, I was sitting next to Chase, my very best friend from eight grade to now, senior year. My clumsy, tender, lovely bushy-haired bud which turned into my male twin, almost. Wouldn't it be feeling wrong then? All I knew is that my long speech had no lie. Every single word was pure truth. But despite all that, I was still feeling so helpless there, asking my best guy friend to take me to bed. And I had my reasons to; his mouth making no movement was a reliable proof of his obvious rejection. I knew it. This got to be the suckiest idea that even passed through my mind. But it was still making me ache. The last thing I'd ever thought would be being turned down by my best friend in the whole whole world. I was about to get up again, sick of his silence, but then I heard his soft voice, whispering. I always loved it.

"Okay" He finally said. He's got to be kidding me. My heart skipped a beat, making me wonder if it was about to burst out of my chest. Oh my God. He said yes.

"Thank you, Chase, so much" I couldn't help but smile as I hugged him tight and my lips almost lose control and attempted to bite his cheek. This was only the beginning. Thank God Chase decided to crash his bike into that flagpole. At the end of the day… I would be nothing without him. It's a fact.

* * *

**A little short xD Hope you like it anyways :3**


	3. A Zillion Angels Wings

**Heeey! xD So, this is third chapter on the road, things are startin' to get a little... spicy. xD**

**But WARNING! This chapter contains a Lemmon Scene, so it's rated M. It's under your own responsabilities whether to read it, or simply skip it to the fifth chapter when it'll be uploaded. Enjoy it anyway- Don't forget to at least tell me what do you think; I'll be hugely grateful :3**

**WARNING- Rated M.**

**WARNING- Rated M.**

* * *

Quinn and Lola were already gone. They went to the Basketball court to watch Michael and Logan shooting some hoops. I would have gone too, but I was already busy. I had… plans for tonight. Special ones. I was digging inside my wardrobe, trying to find some proper clothes. I didn't know why but I had the odd desire of wanting him to desire me. And I knew the perfect way to make that true.

''Ha!'' I got out my closet with the perfect outfit in hands. It was simply flawless. Tonight I would wow him until he would start to drool. I took off my PCA sweatshirt and put on a pink tank top with a very plunging neckline. Followed by a very short white skirt. I'd say it was from my freshmen year. I stood in front of the full-body mirror we had on our dorm. Lola's idea. She seems to cannot live in a room with a proper mirror. We just had one. But despite to my initial worrying about getting a mini fridge instead of the big one again I had to admit it was a pretty good idea.

I set my eyes onto that thing, looking at myself with my other me and… Wow. I didn't want to sound obnoxious as Logan, but I looked just perfect. My make-up wasn't too dark, just mascara and a dark delineator which made my eyes look brighter and also bigger. Something Chase would never resist to. Ha, this was just great. I couldn't help but laugh picturing Chase's speechless face, standing in the threshold, roses in hand? Wow, I'm sure that was a pretty weird random thought. Anyways… I looked into my right hand watch. 19:57 pm. Three minutes left. He's probably about to arrive. I ran up to the drawer and got off a box of candles and a CD. This had to be my perfect night, and this was most definitely required. I had watched lots of movies and I knew for sure that when it came to an arranged night of romance, this was essential. The CD was actually a Céline Dion CD. Quinn's. She was the corniest one in this room, which I found kinda… interesting, considering she's a nerd freak. Others would think she's only into science, but sharing a room with her for two years makes you change your mind. I didn't like to listen to this type of music, but for this occasion… Well, it would work. I sat on my bed, trying to calm myself down. My heart began to beat as a locomotive as I started to hear the sound of steps near my dorm. Should I open the door?

I lifted my hand, right up to my mouth. I couldn't help but start biting my nails. It was the only way to kill my nerves but an awful habit, though… I looked into my clock, again. 20:02. Well, I'm waiting. 20:05. He maybe just had a mishap… An awful one. I stood in front of the mirror and took my mascara off my pocket. Just to slide it on my eyelashes, you know, make them look longer and prettier… Irresistible. But there was a fact… This was making me so freaking impatient. 20:15. Gosh, this was unbelievable, why was he delaying so long? Maybe he had just decided to stand me up, I mean, he wasn't really convinced with the idea and well… he had the right to, though… I mean, he was my best guy friend which turns out to be a better friend than Lola and Quinn sometimes. He's a good listener, he always listens and manages to understand every single feeling I've got inside me. But this… I was asking him to take me to bed, asking him to fuck me. Unbelievable. I felt like an idiot.

I sucked. I understood him, I sucked so bad. I mean… look at me, I got so smart just to be stood up by my best friend, who clearly thought this was a terrible idea. I could picture him now, lying down on the couch, chocking from laughter with pop corn, watching his silly Saturday Night Live…

But then, a tiny sound could be heard against the door. Was that a knock? My heart skipped a beat. I could've misheard. Maybe it was just my imagination. But I saw a little shadow under the door, and my heart felt like a bomb about to explode. Oh, my God, what if it wasn't him? I had to open the door to find out, anyway. I sighed in and out feeling my legs making no movement as I heard the knocking again. Crap. This wasn't only my imagination.

I could've passed out the floor. I could've just screamed at him because he stood me up, and had me waiting all this time, but no, I just couldn't do that. I couldn't help but be myself and open the door. And there he was, dressed up with a green shirt and dark blue jeans, smiling shyly and showing apology. Oh, God, why did he have to be that cute? It was as if he read my mind while being three buildings away from me, 'cause I actually thought I was dreaming. This was the same old picture formed inside me. Did that mean something? Chase, standing in the threshold, no roses in hand, but pink lilies. My favorites. I couldn't help but smile. Whatever took him out of time to delay that long, he was forgiven. Completely forgiven.

''Sorry about the delay, Zoe, but I thought it could have been a good idea getting you this'' He handed me the lilies and I noticed a red shade on his cheeks. Chase was always so shy when it came to romance, but I always found it a very lovable characteristic. I just loved when he acted so… Chase.

"They're wonderful, Chase."

Chase shook his head.

''You're wonderful.'' He whispered. How the hell did he manage to make me shiver, blush and sigh at the same time? I moved aside to let him in, and turned around to smile. I had to admit that… since the beginning, Chase and I acted somehow flirty towards each other, but this was making me feel different. I took a vase and put the flowers in it. I liked them, resting next to the candles on the table. It changed the ambient.

I turned round to find Chase merely inches away from me. His eyes were locked onto mine, and I couldn't help but love their green shade. As if they were complementing the comfortable silence prowling in the air. Then, he suddenly killed the inches between us and took my hands in his kissing me lightly on the neck. It was almost instantaneous; I closed my eyes, enjoying the kiss, and shivering lightly.

"Are you still sure about it?" He whispered in my ear with an incredibly soft voice. I just nodded my head without opening my eyes.

Seconds later, he was lightly moving me towards the bed. I started to run my hands up his body, and it felt incredibly… good. I was liking like hell the way he touched me, it was like a zillion of angel's wings brushing my stomach walls… I could've started throwing up butterflies in that moment.

His hands wandered under my shirt. I aped him as I went with my hands under his shirt too, and he stopped briefly to take it off completely. Then he just stepped forward, placing a kiss on my forehead, as he slipped my tank top off. He looked at me seductively, almost leaning forward onto me. This was the last straw. My hands raced to the buckle of his jeans to unfasten them.

* * *

**I'm afraid I must warn you once again. Next chapter contains also the continuation of this special... moment, so you already now. It's under your own risk. Thanks for reading! :3**

**R&R if you want xD**


	4. (Rated M) Die In Your Arms

**Ook, uploading here again :3 I only hope I didn't let you down to the fact that I didn't put completely the scene of the... Well, the Choey moment xD But... Here it is, the continuation, not only that but a very crucial part of the story. Hope you enjoy it. And Remember this chapter is pure lemmon thing. It's rated M.**

**BEWARE.**

* * *

**_His hands wandered under my shirt. I aped him as I went with my hands under his shirt too, and he stopped briefly to take it off completely. Then he just stepped forward, placing a kiss on my forehead, as he slipped my tank top off. He looked at me seductively, almos_t_ leaning forward onto me. This was the last straw. My hands raced to the buckle of his jeans to unfasten them_.**

15 minutes later, we were on my bed embraced under the cover, our clothes scattered across the room. I felt it difficult, forcing my mouth not to come together with his. Rules were rules… this was a game with evil ones. I never thought I would be desperately wanting to feel his lips against mine, but as much as I wanted to, I couldn't break the damn rules I had set.

Chase was tracing a trail of kisses down my jaw, got to the shoulder, and didn't stop like he did before. He went down, curving over my breasts, going further down. He reached my belly button, and still didn't stop. I closed my eyes, and entangled my hands in his curly hair as he kissed my inner thighs. God, it was delicious. He suddenly stopped, one second later, and I felt him look up to me as if he was seeking permission. I just nodded, not opening my eyes. I think I wasn't even able to do that. And then, I felt his lips against my clit, making me nearly buck off the bed. It just felt so good, I began to entering 'The Danger Zone' as he pressed his head harder against my crotch. I placed a hand on his back caressing him. I wanted to touch him.

He was still on his 'work', making me feel so dirty but at the same time so… pleasured. He was doing sinful things to me… was this really _just_ foreplay? It was feeling like being in Heaven, but I suddenly fell back to Earth again. Chase wasn't kissing me anymore.

"Something wrong?" I asked opening my eyes again after five minutes. He shook his head, and I felt him sliding his fingers out of me, kissing me sweetly on the cheek. I hadn't even noticed he slid them in. I decided then, that this wasn't right. I certainly didn't have to be the only one who got pleasure out of this. At the end of the day, he was doing me a huge favor and if he could take me to Heaven, I would take him with me. I rolled him over, so I was on top, and started kissing down his chest, but he stopped me as I reached to his belly button. I looked up at him and he just kissed my nose.

"You don't have to do that" He whispered.

"I want to, it wouldn't be fair" I whispered back. But he shook his head, and cuddled me again. He was really warm, and despite his body wasn't as ripped as... Logan's for example, he had a very soft set of muscles. I would say it was even better.

After some time, I looked down at him, rolling us over again.

"Wait, I'll get a condom" he said, and reached down to his pants on the floor and pulled out one. I took it in my hands and studied it.

"Size M, ribbed?" I questioned.

"I heard… they are… more enjoyable for you" I couldn't hide the smile which was begging to get out of my face. The fact that he even took the bother to find the way to make me enjoy even more our night, was simply amazing. Even in this situation, he managed to be a self-made gentleman. That's what I loved the most about him. Wait, loved? Liked. Auto-correcting myself. He took the condom from my hands and placed it on him. I had to help him a bit, because his hands were trembling pretty hard. Once we finished with that, there was only one question left:

"You sure you're ready Zoe?"

I nodded with a huge smile in my face. There was no doubt, Chase.

"I'm sure"

One second later he began pushing himself inside of me. Just the head, then he stopped. The pain I was feeling was indescribable. It was like a tiny dagger getting inner and inner…

Chase noticed my face, but I wasn't only in a hole of pain. It was actually a mixture of pain and pleasure, but the pleasure was winning over the pain every second that passed. So I gathered all my guts and nodded him to go. As he was in completely, he stopped, letting me adjust to him. I opened my eyes, held him closer and started to move. He did too, very slowly, and it was feeling incredible. I couldn't help but moan one second later.

Half an hour later I was laying on his chest, his arm draped over me in a protective way. I was feeling slightly sore, but it was okay. He was caressing me side and watching me, probably thinking and replaying the last hour we had together. I was full of happiness, it was simple as that. I was feeling so protected in his arms, like nothing could wreck this moment. I shifted to look up at him, and smiled a bit. He smiled back, and placed a kiss on my shoulder.

"Thank you" I said, trying to get his thoughts in that moment.

"No need to thank. It was a… pleasure?" I giggled playing with his hand. He was always so innocent, but this time… this time was different. Now we were a man and woman, wrapped into each other's arms aware of the fact we had just lost our virginity to each other.

"It sure was" I said sweetly, and I guess it cost all of Chase's willpower not to kiss me then and there because he seemed to be containing himself. Instead he took my hand in his and watched me pulling myself up to his height. I kissed his neck, not knowing why, but I liked it. Was I cuddling with my best friend? It should have felt so… so _wrong_, Chase was like my brother. But if I ever felt like that kissing Dustin, I would be put in jail. The feeling of our naked bodies pressed together was indescribable, and was driving both of us crazy. My breasts were firmly pressed against his chest, my legs straddling his. Our cuddling got more and more intense, until Chase suddenly stopped. I looked at him, afraid he would reject me. But he was smiling that goofy smile of his, just for me, and I just couldn't contain myself anymore. I pulled myself up and gave him a kiss on the mouth.

**Chase's POV**

She was kissing me. Dear God, _Zoey Brooks_ was _kissing_ me! Not in a friendly way, not a simple cuddle, not a peck. She was definitely kissing me on the mouth, and I could just kiss back. She was lightly biting my lower lip, and as I felt her tongue asking for access, I almost fainted. I opened his mouth, and, God, I was home. We were most definitely making out by now, and I still couldn't really get it. All I knew was that after a while she shifted slightly to reach down and touch me, and I moaned into her mouth, my hand also going down her body to her very center. I was hard the second she touched me, and she was equally ready a few moments after. Zoey got on top of me and lowered herself slowly on me, taking me inside her.

And there we were, making love for the second time that night, only this time _for real_. Our mouths were together, our bodies moving in a slow, sensitive pace. It was totally different than the first time. We didn't have to worry about anything, the only thing that mattered was us. I was loving every second of this passion, whispering into her ear that she was way better than me on top. She giggled lightly at that, her hands in my hair, and I smiled brightly as she told me I gave her butterflies. I simply continued whispering in her ear, how beautiful she was, how a great kisser she was, how perfect she was, and finally, how much I loved her. Thanks to passion. I finally did it. And my heart skipped a beat hearing her whispering back:

"I love you too."

Our bodies seemed to melt together for an instant. Our pace quickened, and Zoey began breathing more heavy. I knew she was close, just as much as me. Just a few more movements and she kissed me so deeply, it brought me to the edge. She moaned in my mouth, and we both cried out our names as we came. Our movements got slower, until we finally stopped. We were looking at each other, trying to catch our breath. I opened my mouth as to say something, but she stopped me by kissing me again. After a while, we just drifted off to sleep.

**Zoey's POV**

Light. I felt intense light strike my face, and groaned as I realized it was already morning. I turned in my pink bed to avoid contact with the sun, with no results, so I slowly opened my early morning eyes, keeping them half-closed due to the intense brightness. I pulled myself up, feeling cold as I exited the covers with my upper body. As I realized I was still naked, last night came to my mind.

Oh Dear Jesus… I swear it for God, I would've never ever thought it could be that…_ amazing. _Resting my head on his chest, he made me feel so female and so… loved.

I reminded how at first we both were freaking out, the shyness we both were sharing while we touched our bodies, how fast my heart was racing as I felt his soft hands touching my breasts, the hard adrenalin while hearing his heavy breathing against my neck, the feeling of that bright light and my hands chafing the sky as we both reached the climax…

I turned round, expecting my bed to be occupied by one Chase Matthews, but there was no one. I bit my lower lip in to hold what I knew was coming next. My clothes were sitting on the edge of my bed, neatly folded. He surely settled them all by himself this morning when he decided to leave. I shifted my head off the pillow again, letting me down to the fact that there was no letters. But as I reached my arm to the other side of the bed, where the trace of his sleep was still flagrant, my finger chafed a cold waterdrop. I lifted the sheets off the bed and what would be my surprise to see a small pink lilie trembling with cold under the cover. My heart skipped a beat. And then, it hit me.

''_I love you Zoey''_ the famous last word he spoke, replaying all over my mind. Again and again. Why couldn't I shut my brain? Better, shot _me_. And after that, I couldn't hold it anymore. A tear was making its way to my mouth, carrying everything I've been feeling since so long ago. How could I be that fool? How could I not see through his lovely eyes something more than friendly long stares? How could I not notice that? But it was worse. How could I not notice _I_ was in love with him too? My eyes kept on releasing tears as I was getting into a hole of painful ache with no light in there. Chase loved me. And I loved him. Sounds stupid, huh? We've been friends from four years and we both knew each other even more than the one itself. But we never came to the realization that we've been feeling more than friendship love, even though I heard tons of times comments from louder yellers of ''When's the wedding?'' or ''Look there, hurry up, hand me a piece of paper and a pen, I need an authograph 'cause I've always loved Jack and Rose!'' counting out the tons of times I heard Lola, Quinn, Nicole and Dana telling me how much he liked me. I've never trust that, of course. What a fool. But if he loved me that much… then why would he leave that fast? Last night events were way too much. In one night, I realized how delicious was that experience, that I was right in trust that I'd never regret it, that certainly, he was amazing when he wanted to, that he loved me and I loved him and most important, that I needed him by my side. Maybe forever. But he wasn't there. Another tear was rolling down my cheek and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I didn't want to either. I never thought I would be needing someone that much, to caress him, to embrace him, or maybe just to have him right next to me, staring with those eyes… to feel loved. But the spot next to me was completely void. I wiped my tears away trying to breath to hold the next coming ones. Wait, what I was doing? It was obvious he would be gone. _I_ had ask him to be gone in the morning. Again, what an idiot. I surely thought it would be better that way, to save the awkwardeness but it sounded so stupid now.

Just as I was going to get out of bed, the door flew open and Lola and Quinn bursted in. I immediately jumped back into bed, covering myself under the covers. There was no way I was letting them know about what happened between he and I.

"…I completely don't understand why they canceled the game. It was just a bit of rain!" Lola was saying.

"Just a bit of rain? Did you not see the 3 inches of water on the ground? The guys would have been completely soaked!" Quinn replied.

"So? Wetness means see through shi-irts!" Lola singsonged. She turned towards me and found my fake-asleep. She shot Quinn a look and motioned her to wake me up. Quinn made a gesture as saying it wouldn't be such a good idea, but Lola pointed her finger to the alarm clock, which read 13.30. So they sneaked towards my bed, and Lola lightly touched my shoulder.

"Zoey? You awake?" I slightly opened my eyes and fake-yawned, covering myself more so they couldn't see me naked.

"Hey guys, already back?" I questioned.

"Yeah, they canceled the game because there was a storm" Quinn answered.

"Oh, no!" Lola cried.

"What?"

"I forgot my second suitcase down in the lounge. Will you help me get it Quinn?" Quinn rolled her eyes and followed Lola out of our room. Just as they did, I jumped up, took some random clothes from my drawer and put them on, sending the ones on my bed in the laundry basket.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the story so far. Those little troubletones are getting a little bit more of life struck... xD **

**R/R remember if you can/want to.**


	5. The Lady Of The Sorrows

**Hey! Right again, here's the... Fifth chapter? Aaaaalright, I'm leaving a caption of the last chapter, as always, but this time, is gonna be larger; you all know it was a lemony one, yet a very crucial part of the story :3 **

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**_''''I love you Zoey'' the famous last word he spoke, replaying all over my mind. Again and again. Why couldn't I shut my brain? Better, shot me. And after that, I couldn't hold it anymore. A tear was making its way to my mouth, carrying everything I've been feeling since so long ago. How could I be that fool? How could I not see through his lovely eyes something more than friendly long stares? How could I not notice that? But it was worse. How could I not notice I was in love with him too? (...)_**

**_Another tear was rolling down my cheek and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I didn't want to either. I never thought I would be needing someone that much, to caress him, to embrace him, or maybe just to have him right next to me, staring with those eyes… to feel loved. But the spot next to me was completely void. I wiped my tears away trying to breath to hold the next coming ones...''_**

Chase's POV

The ceiling of my bed was rather interesting. Those weird random draws, placed and extended around the tables of the structure, looked like the old drawing from the caverns accompanied by another type of old hieroglyphs... Another type, I mean, my type of hieroglyphs, since I've saw them tons of times, in movies, within history classes, but these seemed like draws... Draws that were pretty... Interesting to me. Usually, when I was bored, I used to lay my eyes on them, just to let my mind zoom away to another land, or huh, let's just say I usually, and helplessly had a mental wandering...

I even had a poster of the hieroglyphs on the wall, you know? It just seemed to give the room a whole new masculine style. I just kept on looking on them. They all were rather funny too, a head formed in the middle of one, oh wait! A long haired head... Was I being too much imaginative? Nevermind, anyway, I would rather to lose myself into those things instead of thinking about, ehm… Oh, look! The draw was a little bit larger, like if the hair of the head was long 'till the shoulder… Was a side face? It had a really nice nose... And it all looked like female shaped… But not like an old lady's body… A young girl… A young, beautifully formed, long haired girl… Beautiful… Beautiful sounded familiar… Beautiful… _Zoey_.

Zoey. Oh God. I sighed. Just sighed and tried hard to get rid of the thoughts I was having. Then got up, and wandered around the room, searching up for some kind of strong distraction from the one it was occupying my mind. The usual one which occupies my mind. Damn…

I was there, so foolishly walking around, helplessly looking for one or another thing to lay my eyes on, to produce some sort of change of mind about her… But God, I just couldn't. It was so wrong. So wrong. What was going to occur from then to now? What was going to happen today? And tomorrow? I didn't think it would end this way. What was I thinking of? These kind of things happen to the assholes… I've been one last night. A desperate perverted… dude! If I'd be at least slightly worthy of being called that way… I was such a horrid… Awful jerk… She was my best friend, only that. Not a sex toy! I didn't do things right, how could I make eye contact with her again, right after last night's events? Was she also thinking things turned out the wrong way? Was she _even_ awake already? What…?

For God's sake… If I had to ever be honest… I'd say it felt awesome… Real awesome, great, and marvelous… but it was wrong… And… I mean… I let out an intense sigh, and closed my eyes, in trying to forget about the heat. Again, when they were opened, I saw the thing.

There it was, placed upon the table, my friendly diary. Not an actual diary, but my song notebook. I opened it, and took a look at my aged notes;

''There she was… Again, looking as usual. Usually beautiful (…) come on, mind out, and take a look at me; if only you could see that I'm not just a listener… For sure, I've got ears, they work out only for ya, dear, but I also got arms, with an irrepressible wish to hold you tight and take away every fear (…)''

''(...) So take my hand... I'll be your man... There's no demands (...)''

Just in the moment I read those lines, my mind zoomed away. And brought those happy memories back, those nights I've spent writing this… crap! In that moment, I couldn't hold it anymore. I began tearing off every page of that damned notebook. Line by line of stupid dreams about her, stupid and out of mind ideas of my best friend. And right after letting the diary in wrecked conditions, I sat down on the couch, my curls buried into my hands. I just couldn't believe it… I've always loved her… She knows it now. Then, in that moment, one single shot came over my mind again, the memory of those four unforgettable words coming outta her mouth.

''I love you too.''

Enough. This was over.

No one's POV

"So, the reason we need marketing is that if we want to sell a product…" Mr. Bender was explaining to the class, but Zoey wasn't listening. She was distracted by Chase's elbow bumping her while he took notes on his PearBook Pro. After that night, it all seemed to look different; the air, the intense light of the morning, the bird's melodic singing in the window, the dark yet inspiring shade of the night… For God's sake, even her breathing had changed. She was a totally different Zoey by now, in needing of her Chase. But… it seemed like he was avoiding her all the time, and she really missed him. The only time she saw him in the entire day, was in this and the Algebra classes. And she _actually_ had a feeling he was sitting beside her just because there were assigned seats. As when he was forced to talk to her for an assignment or something, he always turned beat red and his words simply sounded sharply. She would, if she could, ask him why was he acting like that, but this time Zoey just remained silent…

In that moment the bell rang, interrupting Zoey's thoughts, and as she got up to get her stuff she noticed Chase had already raced out of the classroom. Her heart aching, Zoey took her backpack and silently walked to her dorm. It could have been good having a huge best friend right now, just to lead her worries on, but oh…

That night she didn't sleep.

Wandering around the campus, the day after, she found herself in the complete loneliness. Quinn and Lola were in their ''Learn How to Chemically Attract a Boy Without Using a Dime Out of Your Pocket of Flirting'' (Actually, what a original name considering the central topic of those meetings…) lessons, large percentage of discount for friends, and she couldn't bear those tons of silly monkeys, asking questions like ''Oh, and how do I know if I have any trace of rimmel down my cheekbone? I mean, I'll be too much busy using my tongue as to notice such a big deal!'' and stuff like that. Already told, silly girls were fatiguing. And she couldn't find Chase for their usual snack on the fountain in the middle of the campus… Chase was somewhere out of vision, and hadn't spoke to her in the whole morning, last day/night… Knowing what happened… It seemed like years…

Zoey POV

I stood helplessly in front of the BasketBall court. I missed those days, when being the leader, playing Basketball, go to the rocking Sushi Rox, having towering grades, hanging out with friends as if there was no severe trouble we couldn't figure out the solution together, and always waking up without feeling of wanting to cry made me the ''Perfect Lady''… I've never been perfect, God, why would they think it otherwise…? Maybe Chase thought the same… Maybe he thought that I was yearning to be even more perfect, that's why I asked him to take me to bed… Because I just couldn't be _Perfect_ without being an actual _woman_… I felt my eyes getting wet as I just had that thinking. No, he wasn't like that…He knew me, he knew my reasons… I looked around, searching for some relief, something that would make me feel less lonely… I guess… I guess I could go find Michael… Or Logan… Wait, what?

Michael would probably been around with Chase, or Lisa… Well, who cares, right…? The fountain was a pretty adorable place at this hour of the afternoon, so, what am I doing here?

I felt my legs moving right to my way, I guess I could go buy a mochaccino, and sit to hear the water fluctuating; I think it wouldn't be that… bad… Yes, it wouldn't be that bad. After all, the campus was mine too. And I rocked when I owned something.

But as I approached the place, my body freezed. My heart stopped for a second, and I just couldn't believe what I was seeing. I felt as if my veins were moistening in more crimson water than usual. There was a bushy haired boy sitted near the fountain. Our fountain, where we had shared so many memories. But he wasn't there for me... He was there for some girl, which he was heavily making out with… I felt some growth getting out of my chest, and travelling to my throat, making my eyes getting helplessly wet… I saw both of them gasping for some air, and then, in that moment, Chase made eye contact with me… I could tell he wasn't ashamed at all, yet surprised, and the girl making a small glare at me. How could he do this to me…? I couldn't help it anymore… I covered my mouth with my hand, in to hold my breath and don't cry just in front of him…. Nevertheless… I couldn't help but run away right to my dorm door, and opened it with no cares of my roommates to see me… I didn't care, I didn't! How could he do this to me? How could? My eyes were dripping tears, I was so damnly broken… And even more noticing he had see me cry and ran away, and still didn't follow me… God, I hated him for that, I hated him! What the hell happened to the Chase I knew? After all we had shared… He didn't care, he never cared at all…

(Still) Zoey POV

I was again, sitting with the gang in our table, having lunch, after a very sick night. Their random talking about, was making me feel better… After what I had to see…To stand… But no, no, I wasn't thinking about him right now… He wasn't here, sitting with us, so I was able to focus my mind into something else. Thank God he wasn't here… I was still real bummed… But thank God, again, I've got my friends… My other friends. Who gladly, didn't know a thing about Chase's… affair.

But just when I was laughing at some silly joke Michael told along with the gang, suddenly, my smile dropped down. Chase was approaching the table. Hand in hand with the girl of yesterday. I automatically looked down, as I heard his greet. The whole gang answered, obviously, with a huge surprised tone.

''Hey gang! I know what you're wondering about, but yes, I wanted to introduce you, guys, Ginny.'' I looked up again. Chase was smiling hugely, but it didn't look like his usual goofy smile… The whole gang answered with their ''Hi!'' and I let out a little sigh. Chase looked her for a moment and then continued ''She's my girlfriend.''

Girlfriend. Girlfriend. How could he say those words with no hesitation? My eyes wandered around the table, and I saw Logan making a tour through her body and smiling sassy. Lola and Quinn were already asking her to sit next to them, and Chase waved his hand while saying she would, only, after a few meets with us… ''Now she's only sitting next to me'' What was so special about her?! She was pretty, but she looked like a true and complete whore! And after all this time, come on! Chase didn't have any girlfriend after Rebecca, and now, after what has happened between us… After that night… I thought there was more between us… But maybe he just felt a very macho man by now, and thought he was able to get any girl he'd like… What an asshole! How could…? What was he, now, Logan? I fought the tears that were forming inside of my eyes, while looking down, into the middle of my pudding… I loved pudding, but it all seemed disgusting right now. As much as I wanted to, I wasn't, I repeat, wasn't getting up again and running away. Even though I wanted to puke so badly… Chase's cretinism was making me sick… Why? Why her? Why did he had to be dating someone else…? Didn't… Didn't he told me that… that he loved me? I had so foolishly thought he meant it...

''Hey, weren't you the blondie who disrupted us from our special moment, yesterday?'' I heard that bitch saying. I looked up again, and I noticed how the gang was staring at me. I didn't know what to do. Whether to stand up and kill her, or to pretend having no ears.

''What does she mean, Zo?'' Lola asked.

''I'm… I'm sorry…'' I just said, and right after seeing the peek Chase gave me, inmediately got off my cellphone and my earphones, and put the playback on, just in the moment I heard Chase saying;

''Nevermind… Let's talk about something else…''

No one's POV

''So… What do you say, dude? Are you coming to the Soccer game tomorrow? You know, the cheerleaders there are really hot…''

''I can't.'' Chase simply answered to Michael's ten-time's day try to convince him to go the the game, while typing quickly in his laptop, eyes settled on that thing.

''What for, dude?''

''Going out.''

''With whom?''

''Ginny.'' Chase stressed her name by typing harder. Michael got up.

''Dude, that girl's got you so very bundled. I don't understand… What 'bout Zoey?''

Chase turned aside his look. Then posed into Michael's eyes, and waited a second to answer.

''What about her?'' Chase got back to the typing.

''Come on, man! Ya know what I'm talking about!'

''I certainly do not know.'' Chase's voice tried to sound indifferent. Michael threw his soccer ball to him.

''Ow, why did you do that for?'' Chase threw it back to him, furiously. Again, with the friends who complain about everything.

''Dude, stop the violence! And the acting, we all know you still love her!'' Chase frozed and then shrugged. No way, there was no way he was getting back to the earlier years, when his enthusiasm about Zoey was so evident and also intense, that it was the only thing which occupied his mind, all day… all night, all the times, since the beginning of the morning, just in the moment he opened his eyes, until the last whisper of the night. Everything had to do with Zoey. And obviously, his friend knew it. He knew that, back then, he was so stupidly pathetic… And immature, indeed, immature; but still not enough, he could have added, a tiny little spark of cowardness. The most ridicule student in the whole campus… While others were so experienced about love and conquer, he was always right next to his best friend, waiting for some kind of miracle… That causes an intense crush in Zoey, so she might stare at him with another light… But no, Zoey remained in the friend zone… He'd been so blind. He knew at some point, that auto-encouraging himself was a pity answer to the fact that he had been always in the eye of a friend… And he didn't want to accept it. But worse at all, he never realized Zoey was meant to be only his friend. And that's the way it should always have been. No crushes, no more extreme hanging out… That's the way it was now. Only that Michael didn't understand it.

''What's wrong, dude? I thought that after Rebecca, you realized that Zoey was the right match to you…''

That was the the straw that broke the camel. It was time for his friend to see, how much of a man he was now. He was being the biggest loser of the campus no more.

''What do you think, that because I've been three years along stupidly obsessed about her then I've got to still be?! Do you think I'm that much of a loser to spend three fucking years hiding a feeling without telling her and as a consequence, suffering in secret?! Do you really think I'm that idiotic?!'' Michael stood in shock by Chase's rage answer. He has never seen his friend this way. Chase was usually a slow to anger guy, and always took Zoey's topic as a welcome start to a discussion… A long one, come on, wasn't he always the first one bringing the subject?

''What's with you, man? I haven't seen you this way ever!''

''Well, get used to it! I'm not the biggest moronic loser of the campus anymore. You should be the first one to know. Now things have changed!''

''Dude! Never ever thought you were, I'm your best bud here, Chase! And let me tell ya, I haven't seen you around with Zoey so far from days!'' Chase looked away. Suddenly his voice lowered.

''It's none of your business. Ginny and I had spent some time together and that makes me take Zoey out of the plan. You know not all outputs include best friends. That's it.'' Chase's eyes were posed in the middle of the floor, frowned expression. His heart was beating pretty hard, but the anger inside of it was even greater. Zoey was cutted out of the plan, yeah. Out of his life, indeed. That's what Chase was trying to do, if that's even possible. She was her best friend, nothing more. And none of the wrong feelings he has been irrigating and consequently fueling shouldn't have ever existed. Suddenly, an old image formed inside of his head. The both of them, freshmen year, throwing stones at the lake, right after the whole dance and stupid try to get paired up with her thing. She was gullible at any case, but… Other people would probably turn away and say goodbye to him… And then, the almost old image… his first night… Their first night… Their first time together… Their first kiss, and their first touching… They way their hearts raced at perfect sense, just as much as their breathing… For God's sakes, the night they loved each other…

''I don't get you, dude.'' Michael said as if he was reading his mind.

Chase shook his head into trying to erase those memories. Zoey didn't matter anymore. As he told, things have changed, and those memories… memories were.

''WELL, DON'T DO IT! Who needs you anyway?! A supposed friend who burdens with my private life! I'm not in love with Zoey, alright? Do you get it?! Or do I have to repeat it?!''

Michael's eyes widened and suddenly, the words seemed to disappear. His friend changed, he obviously changed.

''Never mind. I'm useless anyway, huh?''And with that, he walked towards the door, opened it and closed it furiously loud.

''Indeed you are.'' Chase whispered just after Michael left the dorm. Got back to the window chat, and saw a particular name appeared in there.

-KatyKaSweetKandy has just log in-

One word. Manliness.

* * *

**I'm feeling a little inspired lately, maybe I'll make this even rougher (evil laugh) xDD Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. To pass out

**Hey! Here's the next chapter, I've been working on the drama thing here xD Do not blame me, I've got a thing for it. Besides, Zoey's life is turning upside down, turning out rougher and she's forced to face stuff she had never thought she'd be facing, drama's into it. Life is drama, but it's also a comedy (not totally agree with it, I'm just saying because life is pair of scales, which we have to learn how to equilibrate xD)... so, it's not only going to be this. Though Zoey needs it xD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_'_**_'Michael's eyes widened and suddenly, the words seemed to disappear. His friend changed, he obviously changed._

_''Never mind. I'm useless anyway, huh?''And with that, he walked towards the door, opened it and closed it furiously loud._

_''Indeed you are.'' Chase whispered just after Michael left the dorm. Got back to the window chat, and saw a particular name appeared in there._

_-KatyKaSweetKandy has just log in-_

_One word. Manliness.''_

No One's POV

Zoey spent the most of the her time sitting down a tree, next to a very quiet yet interesting rock which actually, resembled very well her ''best friends'' behavior. Oh, it was exactly the same, did anyone matter about this? She was holding her book, not that she was focused into reading, though, there was a… slight trace of evaporated venom that was so inchmeal and silently boring her head in order to introduce its all in her guts, brain, throat, stomach and very above all… in her heart. Sadly, it was a slow way to get in her, maybe the time yet wasn't coming, the time, indeed, to use right all the power that was silently blooming in her being. The venom won't kill her, she was already immunized to the substance. Actually, she had taken the deadliest essence of that liquid just to learn how to use it in the right moment. Which was maybe, if God played ball, about to approach…

''Hey Zoe! What'ya reading?''

Zoey knew that voice. Someone sat next to her, on the green grass. She turned round her head to witness Lola's outfit. She was wearing an ironed schoolgirl skirt and shirt, accompanied with a pair of dark blue socks and two black shoes, one in each foot. She actually knew that skirt…

''Hey, Lola… Is that one of my sophomore year's skirt?'' Lola smirked.

''Oh yeah, I just thought it matched perfectly my outfit! Sorry I've taken this without asking, but I had none such as cute as this one, Zoe… I just thought I could pay you back when I finish the audition I'm about to take! You know this fits perfectly with Ali's clothing style from To Roses and Wine!''

''Is Ali a schoolgirl? I thought she was a twenty-year old woman dealing with a very hard break up…''

Lola reached a hand to her hair and scratched the back of her neck. A slight blush could be admired over her tanned cheeks.

''Yeah…'' Lola slightly chuckled. Then resumed looking at Zoey ''Is just that… this outfit is so nice! I've always wanted to walk around campus using one of these! It just makes me feel hot. All the guys stare and walk leaving a path of drool, Zoe, is just so funny''

Zoey tried hard to find the ''funny'' on the situation. But then realized she was still being the same understanding and out-going Zoey which loved to talk about guys to them… She sighed but took an admirable effort into producing the same kind of smiles she used to wear… How were them, anyways?

''It's okay, Lola, just… don't use them without asking next time, alright?''

''Totally. However, Zoe, I wanted to ask you something…''

Zoey saw a crash coming.

''Have you… seen Michael so lately? I think he's depressed…''

She looked up to her friend who was holding a long worried face. Michael, the silly-joker, depressed? There must be something wrong there…

''What? Michael? What for?''

''I don't know, but I haven't seen him that… down in my entire life… He hasn't been with us for days… And now that I remember, I haven't seen him with Chase around neither… Although, that part is reasonable… Chase is going out with Ginny, so…''

Zoey felt a kicked in the stomach. Another one. She turned aside her look and painted a real beautiful picture of Ginny being hanged. Sighed in and out, avoiding Lola's inquisitive look and tried to look as if the already known new of Chase's affair would've never been mentioned.

''So… Haven't you tried talking to him? Maybe he's expecting so…''

''No… But I'm not that good into that, Zoe… Maybe if you join me? I need a strong side hand'' Lola said with a tiny smile on her face. Strong…?

Zoey thought for a second. Would Michael bring Chase's topic up? If he would, then she wasn't sure that she could try again to avoid it, even more if he was the center problem… as was her case.

But Michael was her friend…

''Alright. I only hope we can help.''

Lola got up, just as Zoey, and started walking towards Maxwell Hall.

''So, are you sure you don't know anything about this, Lola?'' Lola made a grimace of concern. Zoey noticed there was certain apprehension placed into both of her eyes.

''No… but maybe he… fought with Chase… Because now he's busy, and maybe he just turned out to be jealous… in a friendly way of course, I don't think Michael is gay, obviously.''

Zoey thought about it one second. The idea of Michael being gay was pretty ridiculous… Though, who knew actually? She knew life gives really unexpected spins to the ones who aren't really prepared to face those changes. Life can change in a second, and you might tomorrow realize you're being someone you're not… But yeah, Lola was kinda raving. And yeah, the idea of Michael and Chase having a fight was probably close to a conclusion. After all, Chase was lately causing even greater wars with her… Inside of her mind, obviously.

They reached the hallway, but just in the moment she was about to take her right foot out of the courtyard concrete, she felt a voice buzzing behind them. No, two voices. Slowly turned around to find the source of those whispers, praying to God they weren't those she less wanted to find on her way… But it seemed God didn't hear her pleads.

The most disgusting swoop between one pale, tall and ungainly guy and a rather skinny brunette stretched-eyed she ever saw in all of her living years. They were so foully embraced into another's arms, making out as if tomorrow was the end of the years, and they had to exploit all of their romance potential. Zoey suddenly felt sick. And suddenly forgot about Michael's depression and lost herself into the disgust. She wanted to go to the bathroom and unload all of her inboard onto the toilet. An action that Lola endured with a ''ugh'' sound as if she just read her mind. Yeah, they were so dreadfully disgusting.

Sighed again and felt a teardrop running through her cheek, which quickly wiped with her right hand, before that Lola could see it. The ache would be soon worse than this one, but now… Now it was time for helping some pal… No time to worry about her craving to puke.

''Ugh, I can't believe those two come up here to make out when there are so many little kids around the campus… They are so disgusting, I don't get why they just won't wait to afford a room together in a hotel and enjoy it. We don't have to see this… ugh, emetic scene.''

She felt a jolt against her mind. Oh, why couldn't Lola simply shut up? She had already caught Chase and Ginny too many times that week snuggling, kissing and holding hands, and it was already driving her sick, for real… She didn't need Lola's awareness of how much gross was to see those two… Actually just seeing them together was already a very comprehensible reason to unload all the weight of her shoulders.

Once they reached the Maxwell Hall 48 door, Lola stepped forward to knock. According to her, Michael only got out a few times that week to get some food, spend a few hours with Lisa, and go to classes… It was right that he hasn't been with them the latest days… The few days Zoey spent with the gang, Michael wasn't there; she only remembered one afternoon he spent with them, acting unusually quiet. Though Zoey was so into her own big deals she didn't even noticed.

''Hey, Michael, Zoey and I just thought it would be great if we all come out and have dinner at Sushi Rox… What do you think?'' Lola said once he opened the door and slightly waved his hand to greet them, with a line of despair on his face. He let out a tiny growl and whispered:

''No… thank you, I'm not hungry…''

''What's going up with you, Michael? We're worried! You haven't been with us lately… We… I thought something was bothering you…''

Michael looked up to Lola, who was nearly close to him and the couch, and seemed to be mentally debating on what to say. This lasted several seconds.

''Nothing's bothering me. I… have too much schoolwork.'' He finally said.

Lola stayed there, on bended knee and one second later, she turned round her look to place it upon Zoey's. She read her lips and construed the message into one S.O.S sign.

''Help me!'' she repeated miming her lips. Zoey tried hard to find the words to resolve the mystery of Michael's depression. But all her mind was still filled with the image of Chase snuggling with that hollow head bitch, and it was filling it with anger. Anger and more anger. Chase was an asshole… He was acting like a gigolo. Yeah, blame it on him, he was guilty of every person's problems!

''OK, listen Michael, you should give a shit about Chase's behavior! Who cares what he thinks, huh?! Who cares if he's being a cold badass?! DO NOT GIVE IT A SHIT IF HE LEAVES YOU BEHIND, ALRIGHT? HE IS A FILTHY MOTHERFUCKER IF HE DOES THIS TO YOU, DO YOU UNDERSTAND MICHAEL?! DO NOT GIVE A FUCKING SHIT ABOUT ALL THIS CRAP!''

They both froze with Zoey's response. She was stood there, heavily breathing because of her sudden anger arrangement. But suck it all! Chase was a dirty traitor if he has done almost the same to Michael, his supposed best male friend. But then Zoey realized the answer she found to calm down (if that was really her aim…) Michael might just reveal all the feelings that just broke the stoppel she had placed in her inner bottle. She started breathing a little slower, yet she was still heavy; she was nervous now, what if they had realized she was jealous? No, no way… She should've taken this easily, think deeply about the answer, pretending to comprehend Chase's latest acts… Michael slowly opened his mouth, ready to answer the recent full of wrath response from Zoey. She swallowed, afraid of his answer.

''What the hell?'' Michael sighed and then continued. ''He and I had a fight… A few days ago, but how did you know about this?''

Zoey didn't answer for a few seconds. Gladly, Lola, after making a peek to Zoey, answered.

''We thought that… Since you and he haven't been around for days… Since he's with Ginny.''

Zoey slowly chewed the anger. Michael looked away, frowned, then made a gesture with his mouth, expressing disgust and pointed Lola with the finger.

''Do not name her. I don't even know why Chase is dating her, but she changed him so much. It's her fault.''

Lola exchanged a worried look with Zoey. But she turned around to some hieroglyphs poster they had on the wall.

''What do you mean? Ginny's so cool!''

''She's a slut! She's using him, and Chase doesn't even notices!''

''Oh please, how could you say that…?''

''She stolen my best friend!''

''You don't even know her, she is such a great and pretty girl! And as far as I'm concerned, it's Chase's decision whether to follow her or follow you! And now it seems Chase enjoys even more spending time with her''

Michael made a gesture of deep disgust. Placed his hand on his chest and let out a tiny sound of shocker.

''He's my best friend!''

''But he's dating Ginny too! He deserves a break of you, Michael!''

Michael's voice grown louder.

''But she is USING HIM!''

''Chase doesn't seem to matter!''

''He's too much of a gullible to notice it!''

''I'm sorry, but if Chase doesn't know how to use his he…''

''WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP ARGUING?'' Zoey shouted, tired of their nonsense fighting. ''Why did you fight him, Michael?''

Michael gave Lola an icy stare and murmured a petty ''She's using him.'' Before looking up to Zoey.

''He said I was useless.'' Lola opened her mouth on to say something, but before she could finish her ''You fought him and got all sad because of…?'' Michael spoke out.

''It's not only that! He betrayed me!''

''What do you exactly mean by betray…?''

''He be-tra-yed me!'' Michael spelled, syllable by syllable. Zoey widened her eyes. To him too? She knew Chase was the problem… Michael made a tiny stinging sound and then sat down on the couch, facing both of her friends right up. He let his head fall onto his right hand, and looked both of them right into the eyes. ''He overstepped. A few days ago, while I was taking some water on the sprue, all recovered from our little fight, I saw him acting so dirty flirty towards my lil Lisa! I couldn't believe it! He was trying to whisper into her ear God knows what kind of dirty things… And Lisa was listening! I pushed him into the grass as I reached the place, but we had another fight right after in our dorm.''

Zoey felt as if someone had punched in her face, and then slapped in both in her cheeks. What the hell was going up with Chase?! Not content with dating that stupid slut, he had to go there and flirt with his best friend's girlfriend! She so wished that was some kind of horrifying dream… a nightmare or something. That couldn't be real, that shouldn't be real! Lola was almost as shocked as Zoey.

''What?! Chase? No, that cannot be true…''

''It is! He's a traitor! A dirty TRAITOR!'' Zoey couldn't hear anymore. She couldn't fight the tears that formed faster than the flash of a storm into her eyes. And suddenly, the sound of Michael and Lola's voices seemed distorted. Slowly the sound was disappearing and she only could hear single words, as ''Can't believe it'' and ''Asshole''… But picturing Chase as a gigolo wasn't a very distorted idea… Zoey felt dizzier with that idea, and suddenly the room started to whirl around her and her friends. Then she just felt the floor striking her fall.

She felt a hand that pulled her up, and a tiny feeling of a hand slapping her. Sounds like ''Zoey'' and ''Are you ok?'' could been heard by her but they sounded so far away…

''Zoey! Are you ok?!'' Zoey shook her head and then recovered. What the hell happened?

''Oh… yeah, I'm fine… I don't know what happened…'' But she knew it. Chase upsets her stomach. She was still feeling sick, and right after getting out of the dorm, she walked towards the girl's bathroom and gave her stomach a long break.

But just two days after, an incredible miracle occurred. Ginny and Chase weren't together anymore. She was so glad, so excited and grateful to Lola… She assumed it was her courtesy. And Quinn's. For one day Zoey could be seen on campus with a huge smile on her face, as if all the fails she had to bear, suddenly transformed into little consolation prizes, and considering they were such a big amount… She had a shelf full of them.

Sadly… Yeah, so sadly, the day had to come to an end. And her smile rapidly wiped away on the very Saturday afternoon, when she saw Chase sneek into a janitors closet with another girl.

For Poseidon's sake. Another one? He's gotta be kidding. What is it, make-out-with-the-more-people-you-get-to week? She surely looked so dumb when suddenly, her jaw dropped, and for one day, for one marvelous day she thought the hell was lowering its temperature.

Lola and Quinn had noticed the awkwardness between her and Chase, and had asked from the first day what was wrong with them. But Zoey said, sucking down those stupid tears of wrath, that not only because they hadn't seen them together the latest days didn't mean they didn't hang out at all. Causing a wide headache in her due to telling such an immense lie.

And while Chase still in his dirty business, ignoring Michael and Zoey, especially Zoey, she was slowly vigilant… Involuntary vigilant. All that facts reliably proved what Zoey most feared… Chase didn't care about her.

* * *

**Next chapter will be soon updated :3 R to R/R xD**


	7. Waking Up to Face the Truth

**Hello! Ok, this chapter... I just hope that the projection of sadness and desperation turns out to be well written. I usually don't write this, or let's just say, it's my first try and God! It was something that I've kinda been trough, what Zoey does at the almost end of the chapter, and though it happened three o four times, I know there's some people that deal with it everyday. Is just something common, and I sincerely wanted to portrait it like a reason to ''get out of desperation void''. Is such a shame anyways... It does not work out for consolation, but teenagers or depression itself makes you want to do it... It's desperation in all its words, but don't you even think trying it, because it does not work at all, and it's utterly nonsense.**  
**Enjoy.**

* * *

**_''And while Chase still in his dirty business, ignoring Michael and Zoey, especially Zoey, she was slowly vigilant… Involuntary vigilant. All that facts reliably proved what Zoey most feared… Chase didn't care about her.''_**

But what was worse than that? When people usually see the facts of something that proves something, there's still a wake of latent doubt. She saw it running around her for weeks, and weeks, making her wonder if ignoring those kind of sharp feelings was actually a good plan of resistance. But no. She had seen the latest proofs that Chase leaded in front of her. Dating standard and rather venturesome girls, which actually, if you thought of it, they clearly weren't venturesome; They all were self-made and proudly announced whores. But that wasn't the central point. Chase was ignoring what had been her best female friend during three fantasy years. Acted like they were nothing at all, gambling that he probably acted as if they hadn't ever met at all. But what happened that day?

Zoey barely slept. Her mind was trying hard to rave in dreams of ice cream and sushi, rocking sushi, spending nights at some glade of a lighten forest, with a big tent overshadowing the light of the twilight and funny stuff like that, but her efforts were barely making effect. She so wanted to erase the idea of Chase wanting to forget about her. Oh, wait, he probably already did, counting what she had already seen and told you. But she saved a little light and spark of hope… At some point, she hoped it was some kind of… revenge. Which meant he actually cared at least… a little about her.

But he didn't. She discovered it last night. As if that was the final conclusion, the final proof, and the last word of that stupid idea… What confirmed all.

Because last night, when Lola and Quinn were already dreaming about ponies and green grass, lipstick and hot guys, she was laying over the bed, her eyes pointing on the ceiling. And her mind, who knows? But she was having big trouble to get to sleep. So she suddenly got up, and grabbed her pink PearPro Laptop, and wrote the URL which redirected her to Pacificcoastacademy dot com, and entered her profile. She so needed to change her profile picture. It was one from last year, where she was so stupidly smiling, placing a hand over her waist, and wearing a jogging suit with the Pacific Coast ensign. She remembered who was the one who took that picture… Chase chose the perfect place for her to pose that way… In front of a pair of extremely green threes, nearing the school lake. Zoey bet that day, that Chase would probably fall into the lake, due to the adjacency to it, but Chase insisted. He took one, two and three beautiful pictures which made her blush, because he ensured she looked ''really…pretty''… So Zoey, chuckling, had made the decision to push him down to the lake, so she would be really right by saying his clumsiness would probably make him do that. But he didn't just fall and left it at that. Slightly angry but at the same time, growing amused, grabbed Zoey by the waist and attempted to bring her down too. She stumbled, but still laughing, took Chase's try as a wide opening to a water fight. And they did so. Until sun went down, rubbing the hillside that loomed through their right side. Then got back to the campus, lively laughing, feeling a shrinkage of stomach now that she looked back then… And that day, she chose one of those magnificent pictures Chase took, and put it on her profile… And left that image one year long. It was one of the most beautiful memories the one that picture made her look back.

She sighed, and felt her heart skipped a beat, just to let a real fast acceleration come in. She placed a hand over her chest, and felt the sudden momentum to take a look at the so forgotten Chase's profile… What would he put as status? What if he had mentioned her, at least in a tiny hint, over all those weeks they hadn't even look at each other? Or… she didn't know, but what if one of those random girls he was wallowing with (she felt the urge to puke again), commented something… anything?

She moved the cursor of the mouse and clicked Chase's avatar. Her laptop worked slowly a few seconds, and was so painfully redirecting her to Chase's profile. And then, it appeared in front of her. But there was something wrong. She couldn't see any messages, any status, any girls commenting on how cute he was being towards them, or how much of a great kisser he was, because… she couldn't see anything at all. Chase's profile was blocked. ''Sorry, we couldn't find the page you were looking for. This address (URL) is outdated, not in use anymore or only allowed to those the user wishes them to visit his profile. Please use one of the following links: Go back to previous page – Go back to homepage.''

Zoey felt the last and hardest punch on her face. Chase blocked her on the principal webpage of the school. Chase blocked her. Her. Zoey. That meant to her the end of the world. Blocking her out, meant that he didn't want anything with her, anything to do with her… Which in fact, she had already seen through his eyes the few times they could exchange fast and uncomfortable looks… But this? This was different… It was different to confirm what she was most fearing… To know that Chase didn't give a fucking shit about her was real and not a fussy nightmare… She hated herself, hated herself and him… Stupid Chase… Stupid and useless Chase! She'd wish that day would be another consequence of her mental raving, because she couldn't believe her eyes yet… But she had to accept the truth. And she knew her mind was, because she just couldn't stop crying.

So that day, she just climbed the highest point of anguish. She knew she had to remain strong, but all those things punched hard on the face were growing wider and she could bear it no more. When you feel like you're going to extinguish. She was locked into the 101 room, in a very, in appearance, sunny Sunday, which meant Lola and Quinn were already gone God knows where. Maybe having stupid girly fun, the way they only knew how to do it. She had forgotten how to. And all of those falls made her almost lose the affection she felt towards Lola and Quinn. She got up later than she ever did in her whole life, and didn't even have breakfast. Her stomach seemed to be self-engulfed that day, in contrary of the latest days, when she simply seemed to fill her gutter void with no other than food. In front of the mirror that she was seeing into, there was a bit of afternoon light. But didn't touch her arm just as she slipped her finger right through it.

She had never ever experienced so many falls in her whole life, never felt that… lonely. Who did she have, actually? Nobody. No-body. Quinn and Lola, right, might have been happy of having an enormous plant instead of her, using it as a replacement. Logan, no talking, she knew he would be so able to burst into laughing if he even knew the agonizing state that she was in. Michael, well, Michael was a rather good friend, but she wouldn't ever ask him as a companion. Though he also was mad with Chase, Michael would never understand her struggle against. And then, the aforementioned. The jerk in all its mention. He wasn't even worth to be mentioned within her friend suitors. He was the center chaos.

She was completely tired of living that burning hell. How could he be that much of a liar? Why was he being that fake? They had shared years and years of reciprocal companionship, or even louder than that, friendship… For God's sake, he had been the closest friend she ever had, and she had always been sure he was feeling the same way towards her… What was this, some kind of retaliation? She didn't exactly know what she was doing wrong… After the night they shared, Chase seemed to be a total different person. And seemed to be blaming her, silently, but no, he didn't seem to be taking avenge on her… He barely made eye contact with her, and barely, barely seemed to remember her. How could he forget about all the things they had together? How could he forget about their friendship? Do people really get rid of the others that once meant in their life that easily? As if she was some sucking needless boot which has gotten older and dirtier through the years so you don't need it anymore? How could he forget about her? Was she really that worthless, that much of a moron to him, so she wasn't worth being even greeted? Why, Chase, why? Zoey's throat was knotted. Surely sick, sick of this never-ending indifference, as if she had never mattered. How could he give her so pity importance? How could he abandon her with the knowing of being in love with him, and pretend to make a wall of her? How could Chase be so cruel?!

She wasn't able to hold that anymore. That ache that was slowly drowning her, was blinding her head too. As if she was adrift, amid in an oceanic storm, travelling nowhere, just waiting for the storm to end one day… Just travelling and waiting with courage a big tomorrow. But all the resistance she tried to hold into her, escaped like water through her fingers. It was simple. She didn't know what to do. Didn't know what was happening, why things changed that much, didn't know anything. Only that someone she loved was making her pay for something she wasn't sure she owed.

While an elusive teardrop escaped from her eye, she saw a tiny needle, which glowed with the sunlight that stroked the window. There was something that wasn't fair there. She didn't deserve being the only broken-hearted. Surely, Chase was extremely broken-hearted to be dating that amount of sluts. Zoey hesitated one second, but then realized there was anything more she cared about. Nothing really mattered after all… If she had to die right then and there, she knew no one would care.

Slowly reached the needle and grabbed it. Then, as if it were a scalpel, ran it towards her right arm, one, two, three times, until the wound was openly seeable, and it began releasing blood. And that had some share meaning… The blood was the meaning of the strength. The strength she was losing… and that carried along all the injuries she had already suffered.

"So what, you betray me like this? I gave you all I had, all my love, all my soul. I sacrificed my former life for you. This is not how things should have been."

Claps. Lola's acting coach clapped at her performance, as she hopped down the stage in the PCA Theater after performing her so waited lines from ''To Roses and Wine''. Her acting skills had improved a lot over the last few months, and she was hoping to get the part in a movie or TV show soon. She suddenly noticed that the theater wasn't completely empty: Quinn Pennsky was sitting in one of the front rows, tapping furiously on her laptop. She must've had something to tell her.

"Have you not noticed something weird?" Quinn said as she and Lola walked out of the theatre.

"When and where?" Lola replied.

"Not when or where, who. Zoey and Chase" Quinn lowered her voice, as if it was taboo. Lola just gave her a look.

"What about them?" Man. Lola was just so dull sometimes.

"Oh, come on! When's the last time you've seen them hang out together? You know, in the "Zoey-Chase" way?"

Lola seemed to think for a moment, and then suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"You are right! Oh my god, how can I have not noticed this?"

"There is so something going on. I mean, if it wasn't that I know them, I would say they just went through a breakup" They stopped again and looked at each other. Could it be?

"Knowing Zoey, they probably would have left it a secret"

"Maybe Chase said he loved her and she said she didn't"

"Yeah, but it seems more like Zoey is the heartbroken one here"

"Maybe Chase cheated on her"

"Chase? Come on. He's head over heels for Zoey, he wouldn't ever..."

"I know, but in the last few weeks he's been sneaking around with countless girls - maybe he's seeking revenge for something"

"He wants to make Zoey jealous"

"And she totally is" They finished, with huge smiles on their face.

* * *

**Ok, that was it. Maybe the next will be the final one... Who knows? xD greetings!**

**And R/R remember that xD**


	8. Time to Grow Up

**Alright... Enjoy, that's all I have to say xD**

* * *

_***''There is so something going on. I mean, if it wasn't that I know them, I would say they just went through a breakup" They stopped again and looked at each other. Could it be?**_

_**"Knowing Zoey, they probably would have left it a secret"**_

_**"Maybe Chase said he loved her and she said she didn't"**_

_**"Yeah, but it seems more like Zoey is the heartbroken one here"**_

_**"Maybe Chase cheated on her"**_

_**"Chase? Come on. He's head over heels for Zoey, he wouldn't ever..."**_

_**"I know, but in the last few weeks he's been sneaking around with countless girls - maybe he's seeking revenge for something"**_

_**"He wants to make Zoey jealous"**_

_**"And she totally is" They finished, with huge smiles on their face.''***_

Zoey POV

One night, you know, one of those nights you simply seem to jump out of bed because of a thought, or a rather vivid nightmare, I got up, my stomach soaring and having a great headache. I could feel all the darkness around, and water pouring down pretty hard out the window. The room was unusually quiet. Quinn and Lola weren't there. They had said something about a sleepover at Ginny's. Again, that slut. Even though she broke up with Chase now, almost two weeks ago, she was still friends with Lola and Quinn. She had stolen even my rommates. And then, they wanted me to be happy, and still happily talk and hang out with that idiot best male friend wannabe. Morons, all the people around me were morons.

My face was feeling wet and my eyes incredibly sore. So I made my way to the bathroom. It was completely empty, but I didn't really care. I'd even rather it to be that way. I was a very social person, but when I was depressed, I liked to be alone. Strange, you would think, but it was also because I wasn't used to it. I… didn't usually cry. But… it was even rougher this way; it was like if the world gifted me with a great temper, but on some days I just had my downs really bad. And I'm not the one to blame if I had no one to hang out with, or even… Even to talk to, to have one shoulder to cry on… Man, all my ''friends'' were so fake… And the worst of all, is that I knew that when things I loved disappointed me, it was just so painfully agonizing. And now…? It was just like that. I took a long lasting breath and looked into the mirror, as a haggard blonde greeted me dreary. Gosh, I looked hideous! But I didn't want to wear make-up, I wasn't in the mood to. So I slipped a finger down my eyes, moving round the mascara that slightly made contact with my cheekbone and decided to wash my face which clearly read ''I've been crying''.

Done! At the end of the day, I wasn't weak… I shut the bathroom door behind me, feeling a little lonely but also a little bit better. A little bit more _powerful. _As if no one mattered but me. Yeah, Chase could just stuff his little sluts. I didn't care. And that's the way I should've always feel towards this nonsense soundless warfare… Maybe life isn't that hard as you think it is at the end of the day, maybe this is _challenge_…. And challenges were made to surpass.

"Hey Zoe, mind if we talk a sec?" Lola and Quinn were waiting by the centre of the 101 room, and Zoey had just got back from the shower, meaning she would stay in their room for some time.

"Sure, shoot" she just replied. Quinn slowly slid behind Zoey to close the door, and gestured towards Lola to start the conversation.

"So, uhm, everything fine between you and... Chase?"

Zoey froze for a second, then resumed brushing her hair.

"why would there be something wrong?"

"Well, we just... noticed, you guys haven't been spending much time together lately"

"Doesn't mean there's something wrong"

"Oh come on, Zoey, you can tell us if you're in love with him" Quinn just snapped back.

Zoey almost tripped over her own feet, and seemed really lost for moment as she looked at her two roommates.

"In love? Now where did you get that from?" She replied almost histerically. No way. There was no way they could know.

"You just seem pretty... jealous when Chase is around with other girls" said, Lola trying to calm the situation.

"Yeah! And look, we're your best friends! I mean, you can tell us anything! It's not your fault if he's an asshole"

Zoey looked right in the middle of their eyes. Yes, those two… Just in that moment they happily come up there to see ''what was wrong'' between them. They had plenty of time for noticing and asking. Just in the time Zoey was about to answer, Quinn stared at her arm.

''Zoey! What happened to you arm?'' Automatically, Zoey covered her arm with her right hand, trying to hide her shameful deed. After that day, seeing her clipped left arm was very embarrassing. The day she'd done it was a very blurred one, and she wasn't thinking too much things; it was definitely, a day she so wished to erase from her life.

Lola approached to Zoey, who was holding a face between guardish and menace. Lola didn't notice that, and slightly reached out to touch Zoey's arm. She moved her arm back, instinctively. Lola and Quinn didn't have any right to be that nosey. Even if the things she'd done were humbling her own self. Lola clucked and exclaimed:

''Come on, Zoey! What's wrong with this?'' She slightly giggled between her lines while Quinn stayed in the backround, wearing a thoughtfully cautious expression. It seemed she knew exactly what Zoey had commited, and was waiting for Lola to end her insistence, to see what would Zoey answer ''Did a cat clawed you or something?'' She chuckled again, as if that was some funny business.

And that was what made Zoey unable to take it anymore. She half-closed her eyes and fulminated both of her friends with it "Chase has done nothing. And you don't even have the right to pry into my business!"

And she rushed out of the room, almost screaming, leaving Lola and Quinn deluded and worried.

Just as Zoey started feeling a bit better, recovering from the many falls, graduation approached, and things changed. It's incredible, how you can have great ideas, do stupid things, and feel bolder, at night. But then morning comes again, and you realize, you were just fooling around with yourself. Reality strikes back in all its power, making you feel every single weakness you ever had. Of course, you could just wait until dawn, and get back to your wonderful world. But that would be too easy, wouldn't it? That's why Zoey just couldn't take it anymore. She was so hyper, every morning, waking up too early, and having to stay in bed until the normal get-up-time came. Butterflies in her stomach, for no apparent reason, anxiety drowning over her. She had seen Chase with other two girls after Ginny and him broke up. It was like he wanted to break Logan's making out record. But even Logan seemed so nice in comparison with this new… Chase. If that was even him… What about all their plans on going to college together? Crashed. Everything she was sure about, had crashed. She'd never realized how much Chase meant in her life. Of course, she had always seen him as one of the most important people in her life, but this was more. But then, oh yeah, she was in love with him.

Chase POV

''So that's why I didn't have time studying for the History test, which is in fact, coming up faster than I thought'' Cindy explained in a clear flirty way. A dark blonde-haired girl, green eyes… lovely. ''Would you help me out?'' she pulled out the puppy face I couldn't resist to.

''Sure. But I think there's something better we could do other than studying…'' Of course I wasn't attempting to take her to bed. I wasn't that type of guys which can't help but at least think about fucking the very anyone who's visible on the eye of their sight.

''Oh, and what could that be? Tell me'' she moved closer to me, her voice growing flirtier.

''Don't need to tell, babe'' Seconds later we were entering to my door room, embraced into each other's arms, having a good time kissing. I almost fall onto the floor as I felt my foot going into my desk. I couldn't hold it. I was a fail when it comes to be _careful_. Cindy was giggling between our heavy make-out session, which was driving me crazy. Good way or not, it was. We falled into the couch, as I noticed to hear a little noise. Didn't matter. My heart was almost as acelerated as a motorcycle and I was sure so was her. I don't usually cause this effect in girls, you know? I felt her hands getting into my disobeying curls as she pulled me closer. God, her hand was so soft… But I was starting to need air. And then again. I heard something. I think so did she 'cause after the loud un-vacuum sound from pulling out of the kiss was heard I saw Zoey. Sitting in my bed, closing her eyes in clear disgust. God, why does these things happen to me? Cindy got up the couch, making an ''Oopss'' sound followed by the very known quote of ''Call me!'' I heard that way too much this week. This was followed by a pair of inquisitive eyes and a _very_ awkward silence.

"You ehm… searching for Michael and Logan? They're not going to be here until—''

"No" she interrupted me. "I was searching for you"

No One's POV

He avoided her gaze and just made an "oh" sound. A moment of silence passed.

"Got nothing to say?" he asked.

"I'm trying to find the words to ask without insulting you" Zoey coldly replied. Chase remained looking at her almost forbidding.

"Why are you avoiding me? We haven't talked in weeks. And what up with all these girls?" she almost screamed. Tears were forming once again, and she just couldn't stop them.

"I am avoiding you? Sorry if I felt awkward, after being begged to have sex with you, having that crappy sex and then goodbye!" Zoey's mouth was agape, her make-up strained on her cheeks from the tears.

"What the hell, Chase?" now she was yelling. What kind of jerk was he being?

"Well I don't think my love life has anything to do with you!" he added. He was ripping his heart apart all by himself, but he couldn't do otherwise. She had said she loved him, which was such an enormous lie. She had broken his heart in a million pieces, just like he was doing it to her. But Zoey wasn't a girl made to run away after being insulted. If the war was on, she could at least fight to win.

"Love life? You call that love life? 'cause I would call it one-night-stand life! So what, after that Ginny girl broke up with you, you just thought –Hey, if I can't fuck her, let's fuck someone else!-?"

"What are you, jealous? Sorry if I don't want to play the "perfect little virgin" character like you anymore!"

Slap. Chase was holding his reddening cheek while Zoey stood there, shocked on what she had done, her hand still mid-air. Chase stood in shock. She was going to pay. For everything she did to him. Because she'd anyways get what she deserved. And what about him, huh?

"What's with you, Chase?" she literally spoke out of breath, tears rolling down her cheeks. Chase couldn't take it anymore. Been holding on all this time, this damned grief, forever…? So he did it. He kissed her fiercely on the mouth, attempting to transfer every single piece of pain he's been carrying three years back then. Then he just pulled apart, wiping away every sense of her touch. He didn't want anything to do with her by now.

Zoey was speechless. That move was completely unexpected. She was feeling so weak now, didn't know what say. Chase probably knew her more than she ever thought. He knew her spots. All these years… She looked up to him, trying to see through those green eyes, but there was something she just couldn't catch; Chase's eyes didn't resemble the green grass they were once, instead, they were filled with anger, regret, and probably hate. Zoey felt her legs moving back to his bed until she suddenly stopped. So she opened her mouth, a terrified voice coming out of her.

"What's with you?" this time, her voice could barely have been heard. But Chase heard perfectly fine. He moved away the long inches between them and spoke out.

"I hate you" Chase whispered, with noticeable painful voice. To Zoey that was worse than a loud yell in her ear. Her heart skipped a beat and she could feel all the anger coming back up to her body, moving round every sense of fear.

"WELL I HATE YOU MORE!" Zoey screamed, and a second later she was out of his room, knowing everything was over for good.

And as she raced out of the room, tears shedding on the floor every second by, she suddenly stopped in her tracks, wiped them all away, and as if someone whose voice sounded joyfully wicked spoke in her mind, she knew she just had been striked by reality. It was time for her to grow up and life just made sure she would do it quickly, as she was always meant to do. Indeed. Life have been jibing with her all this time.

* * *

**Hoooooooooooooooooope you liiiked it! :3**

**Thanks to all who followed this story, seriously. :3**


	9. To Settle Things Down

Hello! I don't really know if you guys liked the story so far xD But yeah, here's the other chapter :3

Enjooooy as always :D xD

* * *

**5 years later**

"Mommy, mommy, the door!" I was screaming. I heard mommy race down the stairs as I went back into my room. An evil thought crossed my mind, I turned and started to walk towards the kitchen. Mommy and I had been baking cookies, and I just couldn't wait to eat some! They were on the kitchen counter. Why did I have to be so short? I stood on my tippie-toes and tried to reach up. Didn't work. I looked around and saw the stool I used to bake the cookies this morning. I grabbed it and used it to get to the counter. And there they were, my chocolate chip cookies, still a bit warm! I carefully touched one to see if it was too hot, but it was okay. I hungrily shoved it in my mouth.

"mmmhh!" My tongue! My tongue! The cookie was still really hot on the inside! I began to cry as I spat it all out in the sink. I raced to the door, were I figured mommy was, with my mouth wide open, crying loudly. Mommy must have heard me, because she was turned to me, worried as I came out of the kitchen.

"What is it, cupcake? What happened?" I showed her my tongue.

"You ate one of the cookies? Honey, you know how hot they were. Drink this cold water" It wasn't hurting as much as before, but I still took the glass from mommy's hand and drank. Just then I noticed a man looking at me from the door. I pointed at him looking at mommy, since I couldn't speak. She seemed a bit weird, I hoped she was alright.

"Honey, this is Chase, a friend of mine from PCA, remember? I showed you the pictures" The man smiled to me, and I ran back to my room. I didn't like to meet new people.

**Zoey POV**

"you go brush your teeth, and then it's time for your nap" I told Sarah, my five year old daughter right after launch. We had been baking cookies the whole morning, and Sarah wasn't the only one being tired right now. I sighed as I got up and went to the kitchen, bringing our plates with me. I dropped them into the sink, since there was absolutely no place on the counter. I looked at the sink, then back at the couch, then at the sink, then at the couch. _What the hell_, I thought as I left the dishes there and walked towards the couch. But as I was halfway there, the door bell rang. Exasperated, I raced down the hallway to open the door, not really caring about who it was, still thinking of the nap I wanted to take. I looked up a second after opening the door, and what I saw made my heart stop.

Chase was still looking at where Sarah disappeared as I turned back to him, begging she didn't burn her tongue too bad. He slowly lifted his head at me with a questioning look.

"is she... Your daughter?" he asked slowly.

I nodded smiling a little, although I had a mess inside my head and was growing more and more nervous.

"oh" he just concluded. He stood there, awkwardly tripping over his own feet in the hallway. I could just think he hadn't changed a bit, as I realized maybe I should invite him to come in.

"sorry, I just zoomed away a bit... Come in, you must be freezing, it's really cold outside"

"who thought you'd end up living in a freezing Nashville? I could've sworn you were going to live in some really sunny place, like California, or Florida..." he said as he came in and took his jacket off.

"yeah, well" I could just reply. "How did you find me?"

"Lola"

Right. Lola would definitely be the one telling him. Although she wasn't the only one permanently asking what was wrong with me and Chase in senior year. I could understand them, but what could I say? Surely not the truth. That would have been so humiliating. So, I just shut up and didn't say a thing. Thank God Chase did the same. Io realized I was zooming away again, and invited him to come sit in the living room.

"Sorry for the mess, if I knew you were coming I would've cleaned up or something" he seemed not to care, shrugging. He seemed to be looking for someone, but all you could hear was Sarah getting another glass of water in the bathroom upstairs.

"So... Lola said you weren't married" he started. Bingo. I knew that question would come.

"true" I just said, looking down.

"boyfriend?"

"no"

"oh" Great. Another uncomfortable silence drawned over us.

"Her father left me" Chase gave me a strange look.

"How old is she?" I felt my heart in my throat. He would find out... He would definitely find out. How am I getting out of this?

"Almost six" I whispered. Now there. Done. Trace back six years, where do you get? Senior year. This was getting the worst conversation in my life. Seriously. Just then, Sarah came shily down the stairs. She looked at Chase, then back at me, as if asking if he wasn't dangerous. I nodded slowly, and she trotted towards me to hop up on my lap. Chase watched her carefully. It was so obvious. She had long, curly, dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Only an idiot could not see it.

Chase's eyes darted up at me, and I bet he could see the truth on my face.

"Does... he... know about her?" he struggled with words, trying not to make Sarah understand what he was talking about.

I slowly shook my head. A knowing, angry look formed on his face. My heart sank. He just needed to ask, and I couldn't lie. I could never lie to him.

"I think we need to talk" he just said. The look in his eyes made my heart sink. I had seen it before. Senior year.

"Honey, why don't you go play a little in your room?" I told Sarah. She looked at me for a brief moment, then ran to her room.

"Are you kidding me, Zoey? Someone gets you pregnant and you don't even tell him? It's not like it's your fault if he's an asshole!" My head darted up at him. Maybe there still was a way out of this.

"It was just one night, and I wasn't even in touch with him anymore as I found out" He looked at me with what seemed concern.

"And this was in senior year?" I just nodded. He slowly lifted his hands to put them on my shoulders. A shiver went down my spine, and for a moment I had a flash of memories of that night.

"Please tell me it wasn't me." he whispered. I didn't answer. A tear escaped the corner of my eye, and I just couldn't look in his eyes right now. His hands trembled, and I could swear he wasn't even breathing. He backed off and sat back on the couch.

"What... why... when..." he said, his hands buried in his curls. I just couldn't talk. In less than 5 minutes, my world had turned upside down. I was so confused... although I knew this day would come. And right then, I felt like being 17 again. So vulnerable, not knowing what to do, worrying about the future. I looked up to see Chase looking at me. Really _staring_. He was probably wondering what was wrong with me, and I couldn't really blame him.

"Explain" He just said, with a broken voice. I didn't know what to say. I could've told him how he shattered my heart, how I lived with the feeling of his child growing inside of me, knowing it would never meet its father... Seemed like some sort of dramatic movie. But I looked into his eyes, and I couldn't lie. Damn.

"After our fight... we didn't talk anymore. And before I knew it PCA was over. I found out some days after graduation. I was meaning to tell you but... I heard about your plans on going to England to study. I didn't want to ruin your life" I paused, while Chase was stitll staring at me.

"But I couldn't abort too. I just couldn't. I would have been so wrong, and I thank God I made that decision. She's what I live for"

I looked down to the carpet. Oh God, this was really happening.

"I can't believe it" He said. He was angry. I could tell he was really mad, and he was right. This was a secret no one should keep.

"I can't believe it! You're pregnant, you know I'm the father and you decide not to tell me because you didn't want to ruin my career? This is... This is..." He stood up, walking around the apartment, shaking his head. I was feeling like dirt now.

"Why did you ask me to do that in the first place? I mean... it was such a stupid... thing! I..." He was rambling. But it wasn't his usual cute rambling when he was talking to me. This was the What-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you rambling. A tear escaped the corner of my eye.

"I don't know" I answered. I really didn't know why I had asked him to that. Teenager problems. Maybe I was already in love with him at the time, but I couldn't say that.

"I really don't know what to do now" he said. "a part of me wants to kill you right now, and the other to torture you, then kill you. I can't believe this..."

My heart felt like an elefant stomped on it. I felt so crashed. He hated me...

"The only thing I'd want to do now is walk out of here and forget everything. You and your dirty secrets the most" He said painfully. I was openly crying right now. What the hell? Zoey Brooks was a big girl. He broke my heart before, and now I'm not even going to fight for it?

"Well, it's not exactly my fault if you show up after 5 years of complete ignoring and pretend everything is like before!" I yelled. "And I have a question too, you know? I might have not told you about Sarah, but you broke my heart in a million pieces cutting off every contact, losing our friendship! And for what? For what, Matthews? Give me a reason, 'cause I never found one! And don't tell me our night together was the problem, 'cause we both know it's not!"

He was staring at me, backing off by my sudden outburst. He didn't say anything. I wonder what he was thinking, and as he looked back down at the carpet I sighed loudly. Stupid Chase! Stupid Chase who had to ruin everything!

I whiped the tears away, and turned to the stairs. I could catch Sarah looking at us from behind the corner. I looked her in the eyes, and I could see me and Chase that night again. She was so perfect... Her green eyes were Chase's, the ones he had before the fight. Lovable ones. God knows how much I love her, and it hurt me she had to listen to this whole fighting. She came down the stairs and ran to me, hugging me as she noticed I was crying.

"Why are you crying, mommy?" she asked. Chase was looking at us with an undescribable look. I had to do it. I had feared this day so much, maybe I had also hoped it would never come. But that was such an egoistic thought. Sarah needed a father. I remembered one night, a few weeks before, as Sarah came home, crying about some kid in school that had said her dad didn't want her. It had teared my heart apart.

"Honey, do you remember the picture I gave you of your dad?" She nodded yes. "Go take it" I watched her race upstairs into her room and back, a picture in her hand. I saw Chase looking at it. It was the last one snapped of me and Chase as friends. We were sitting by a table, bodies close, laughing at some joke. Quinn had snapped it, one of the many for the PCA yearbook.

"Do you know who this man is, Sarah?" She looked up to meet his eyes. His look had softened from the fight, and I could catch a glimpse of happiness as they stared at each other. A few seconds passed, and I could feel the tension in the room. Then Chase's mouth cruved into a slight smile and Sarah grinned broadly at him. She turned to me to whisper something in my ear. Tears came to my eyes again, and I simply nodded. Sarah looked at him again, then at the picture in her hand. In one split second she ran to him and jumped into his arms, squeezing him to death. Chase also had tears in his eyes. I thought it would have been better to leave them alone, letting them adjust to the situation. So I went upstairs and in my room.

A few days had passed, and Chase had decided to stay in hotel in town for a little while. We hadn't spoken so much, he mostly just wanted to see Sarah. He came by every day to see her, and she was having the time of her life. Everything was perfect, except for the tension between me and Chase. I was expecting some sort of talking soon, but it just seemed not to come. Then one day, Chase came visiting Sarah, as usual. But as she went sleeping, he didn't go for the door like every other day. He walked up in front of me, and just said we needed to talk. We sat down on the couch, and he seemed calm. Not like me.

"I'm sorry" He said. he put his hands in his curly fro and sighed.

"I'm sorry, about everything. I don't want to fight"

"Me neither. I'm really sorry too. This whole argument..." Chase stopped me with a wave of his hand.

"No, it's my fault. This whole thing is my fault. If I didn't act like a prick and broke our friendship, everything would have been fine. I just... was so angry with you..."

"Why, Chase, why?"

"Because you said you love me" he said. Oh God, he remembered. But why would he get angry for that? I stayed silent. What should I say now?

"...What?" I spat out.

"You... you said you loved me. And I was so angry because... I knew it was a lie" he said, sighing, and his head went back into his hands again. What?

"Why a lie?" I asked him, and I saw his cheeks grow red between his hands. He quickly recovered, lifting his head and looking straight into my eyes.

"Because I was in love with you"

* * *

I'll update soon :3


	10. Shall I just say I'm sorry, or show it?

**Helloooo! How are you? Well, you've already read how Chase and Zoey discuss old and really old yet shocking things that happened between them... Oh, God, they can be real stubborn...God, that costs a lot when love's involved in the matter x.x And well, if that's happened, this had to happen too, sorry xD Here's the other chapter, hope you like it :3**

* * *

_"Why a lie?" I asked him, and I saw his cheeks grow red between his hands. He quickly recovered, lifting his head and looking straight into my eyes._

_"Because I was in love with you"_

_._

.

.

God. I was looking at him, mouth agape. He was in love with me. _Had been_, more exactly. Butterflies formed in my stomach. No way. After a minute or so I realized I still didn't say anything, my mouth closed and I tried to find words.

"That... doesn't explain why you thought it was a lie"

"It _was_ a lie. We were making love, and I can understand it slipped out. But it got me so angry, that you would tell such a big lie, that I..."

"I thought that yours was a lie" I said, interrupting him. "I thought you meant it in a brotherly way... afterwards"

"What do you mean afterwards?" Now it was my turn to get red. Everything, everything I had kept secret for so many years, was slipping out.

"When I said I loved you... I meant it" He looked at me blankly.

"in a brother-sister way" he added. I shook my head. Why couldn't he understand?

"You mean... you were actually in love with me at the time?" He said, scanning my face for answers. I nodded, and I felt like I was almost free. Free from that damn secret, but something was still holding back.

"Oh God" He just said. There was silence for a few minutes, none of us spoke. I didn't know what to say. Our friendship screwed up for nothing. Actually, if we hadn't been so stubborn to keep our own secrets, everything would have gone the exact opposite: we would have kissed, said sorry, and been girlfriend and boyfriend happily. But no, everything had to go the wrong way. We had lost so much time, lost for nothing. I felt shattered, as if all I had believed in in the last 6 years just disappeared. Suddenly, I thought about Sarah. This whole time, during the argument with Chase, it was all about me and him... but Sarah was in the picture too. Chase was her father, and God knows how many sleepless nights I thought about her need to have someone to call dad. She had always been "bullied" a bit by other kids because of that, and I was always the image of the teenager pregnant girl in other moms eyes. It had been difficult. Like, really difficult, but we did it... and now that Chase showed up, everything had taken another turn. I couldn't say if it was a good or a bad one, but it definitely was a change in our lives.

Chase suddenly looked up at me, his green eyes piercing through me. His look was indescribable. I couldn't help but stare back, and his expression slowly softened. He was looking at me, really trying to catch in every detail of me, and so was I. We had changed so much. At least on the outside... because on the inside I felt like 13 year old Zoey Brooks, helping the same-aged Chase Matthews to stand up as he crashed into a pole. I couldn't believe so much time had passed...

As we said goodbye that evening, something was different. The air was still, warm, and his hand rested an extra second on mine as we walked to the door. We stood there for an eternity, until a faint smile crossed Chase's face, and I giggled lightly to myself. He started laughing, so did I, and we just couldn't stop. My stomach was beginning to hurt and I leaned onto him. He supported my weight for a few seconds, before we slowly started to slide down the wall to sit on the floor. That was the first time ever, since senior year, I laughed so hard. And obviously, last time, it was thanks to the same Chase Matthews.

**Chase POV**

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. The sun was shining brightly through the window, and I felt relieved as I remembered that it was saturday. My stretching and turning in the bed tuned onto a relaxing position, preparing myself to spend the rest of the morning in bed. I couldn't help it: I wasn't a morning person. Slowly my brain started to boot, flooding my head with the conversation I had had yesterday with Zoey. What a mess... but what a great feeling now. It was like if I had closed a chapter in my life. All those nights I spent thinking if she really had meant that damn frase... were now over. But now I had to stop thinking about the past... it was a new day to start. I sighed deeply as I heartened up the courage to get up and out of bed. It was time for a shower, a race to the nearest flower store and another day with Sarah and, finally, Zoey.

As I arrived at the flower store, I realized I didn't even know what to buy. Did she even like flowers anymore? Maybe I should have bought chocolates. Or a stuffed animal. Did she like stuffed animals? Maybe a puppy. But what if Sarah was allergic to them? Maybe I could...

As I was mentally rambling, a girl approached me and smirked as she saw the state I was in, my eyes darting over flowers, trying to decide what to do...

"Picking panic?" she asked with a smile, stopping my thoughts.

"ehmm... yeah. Kinda. I mean..." I rambled again. She laughed, and I instantly shut up, an apologizing face on me.

"Let's see. It's for a girl, right?" She asked. I nodded, a slight blush on my cheeks.

"My best friend" I said. She turned to me slightly surprised, then with a knowing look on her face.

"I thought it was way to classic, falling in love with your best friend, for a funny guy like you" she said. I opened my mouth to tell her, no, I wasn't in love with her. At least not anymore. But she was already racing around in the store. She finally stopped, looked at me, and pointed to a single pink lilie in the middle of the room. I smiled eagerly, and nodded.

**Zoey POV**

"Sarah, get over here RIGHT NOW!" I said, screaming and running after my daughter. She was a nice little girl, but she had those moments when... ugh! I ran as fast as I could, and trapped her in a corner, and then forcing a pink shirt down her head. Not easy. Really not easy. She squirmed under me, but I finally managed to get it on her. She pouted at my victory, but quickly recovered as she heard the doorbell ring, and ran to the door. I smiled too. Chase.

"Woah! You're growing up, little princess! You almost knocked me down!" I heard screaming from the hallway. Sarah must have attacked Chase as he got in... I was slightly giggling to myself, wondering how on earth I had survived these years without him. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled even more. It had been some time since I dressed cute for someone, and it made me really... happy. He came through the door into the kitchen and his expression made me flutter inside. Same expression as a few years before...

"You look wonderful" he said, and pulled out a single, pink lilie from behind his back. It made me almost crash into tears.

"My God, Chase, it's so beautiful..." I said, remembering every single word we had said that fateful night. He obviously did too, because I saw his look, staring at me, piercing through my heart and my soul. And I realized it: Chase Matthews was back, full-force, in my heart. Damn.

That day was the happiest I had had in a very long time. We had decided to go for shopping, lunch and a walk outside, since it was so nice. To say that Sarah loved the first part was nothing. Sometimes I really believed she had somehow got some genes from Lola (who knows): she stationed into a cabinet, me and Chase just bringing loads of clothes for her to try out. Chase could bring the most unpredictable things: men's trousers, bow ties, anything. And Sarah was obviously laughing like mad. I couldn't help but giggle when they came out of their dressing rooms wearing two identical tuxedos, Sarah's one smaller of course. Everything that had happened in the last few years had suddenly disappeared, leaving me with a fluttery feeling inside.

* * *

**Aw, I mean, this is cute, isn't it? Chase is playing hard on Zoey, I think xD Hope you liked it so far people, because it's all for you. :3**


End file.
